Not a Mistake At All
by Awela
Summary: Sebastian and Dave became friends after Dave's suicide attempt. Okay, sometimes more than just friends. When one of these occasions goes wrong, they have to think about their relationship again, more seriously. Because this time it's not just about them.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my next Mpreg story. I got a request from StyxxandBethany to write a Sebastian Mpreg and now I finally have to first few chapters, so I can start updating it.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it!**

 _5 minutes_

Sebastian left his phone and the little white stick in the bathroom. He couldn't watch. He knew he had made a mistake but it was too late to make it better. He only had to wait 5 more minutes to find out what he had to deal with.

 _4 minutes_

It had been two weeks earlier. He had had a horrible day after the whole state had found out about their steroid use before Sectionals. His dad had called him to let him know how disappointed he was. Of course he was. Not because of the cheating. Because they weren't careful enough. James Smythe was a successful lawyer, choosing the illegal way too often because he couldn't accept if he lost a case. No, that was impossible. And he had taught Sebastian to act just like him. To become successful, rich, popular. Because that's all that matter.

 _3 minutes_

After that call from his father Sebastian had left Dalton. He couldn't face the others who thought he was responsible for their fall. It was funny that nobody dared to blame Hunter who was twice his size and looked dangerous enough for everybody to get out of his way. Two hours later, he had found himself in Scandals, sitting alone and drinking his beer. He had wanted to get drunk, to forget everything for a few hours. And then, Dave had found him.

 _2 minutes_

Dave was sweet and caring. The perfect man for everybody. They had become friends after Dave's suicide attempt almost a year earlier. Sebastian had had a bad conscience, he had been so cruel to the other. After their performance, he had bought flowers and visited Dave in the hospital. As they had been talking more and more, they had become friends. Dave had showed Sebastian that everything is possible if you're strong enough to stand up every time you fall. Dave had done it. He had finished high school, had gone to college and now he was out and proud, happy with his life. He was member of the football team and incredibly popular. Yeah, Dave did it.

 _1 minute_

They had drunk beer after beer as Sebastian had told Dave everything. He had been ashamed, not able to meet the other man's eyes. But Dave hadn't been angry, he hadn't told him that he made a mistake. He had smiled and told him it would be fine.

The next thing Sebastian had known, they had been on the back seat of Dave's car, with Sebastian straddling Dave's lap, riding his cock. It wasn't the first time they had hooked up. They had done it occasionally, usually after a few drinks in the gay bar. Sebastian knew Dave wanted more, that he was ready for a relationship but Sebastian was scared. Yes, he had a big mouth but he had never been with someone in a relationship. He was scared he would screw it up.

And they had been always careful. Sebastian knew he was a carrier but it was more like a burden for him. He never wanted children. He never wanted to become a father like his. But that night... they had been too drunk and Sebastian hadn't even given Dave enough time to find a condom. And now... he had to live with the result.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The five minutes were over. Sebastian sighed and went back into the small bathroom of his room at Dalton. He stepped to the stick as if it was a bomb, afraid from what will happen. He didn't watch as he took the stick from the sink and lifted it in front of his eyes. He looked at the small thing in his hand-

And dropped it immediately. The stick fell to the ground, showing it's horrible message. Two pink lines. Two too strong pink lines. Which meant one thing.

"Pregnant" Sebastian whispered.

He felt his knees weakening and he sank down slowly. It was unbelievable. It was just one night, one little occasion when he wasn't careful enough... It can't be...

He looked down again. The stick was right there, so were the pink lines. They won't go away.

"Congratulations, you just ruined your whole life" Sebastian said to himself and smiled for a second. His father would just say the same words.

He ran his shaky fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

"What the hell will I do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I will update another chapter next week and then I will be away for a conference (if I can finish my presentation in time...), so I won't be able to update for 2-2,5 weeks.**

 **The next one will be longer, I promise.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sebastian sat down the 100th time that afternoon to check the pregnancy test again. That damn line wouldn't disappear, although he convinced himself every time he stepped away that it was unreal. But no, it was there, smiling at him evilly.

He opened his second bottle of water and drank its content in a minute. He needed to make another test. Luckily, he had bought two of them, so he could just repeat it without stepping out of his room. He knew it will be fine, the first one was just false positive.

Twenty seconds later, he made the test and waited five minutes. It was so cruel. He couldn't believe they didn't have tests where he could see the result after a few seconds. It was the 21th century, they should have come up with something like that by now.

When his phone started beeping, he went back into the bathroom. And there it was again. He didn't even have to go too close, he could see the two pink lines from the door.

"Damn it!" he shouted and threw the test down onto the floor. Then he went back into the room, grabbed the other one and dropped it into the litter bin. He couldn't see them.

Sebastian sat down with his head buried into his hands. He had to think. He had to find out what to do now, what his next step should be. But all he could think about where the pink lines and that something was growing deep inside his stomach.

"Okay, calm down" he sighed and jumped up again. "What should you do now?"

He stared at his reflexion in the mirror. He was pale, maybe because he had spent half of his day over the toilet, giving back everything he had eaten. But maybe it was because of his feelings, because he was scared of what was going to happen. Sure, he never showed his weak side, he never let anyone see how vulnerable he was sometimes. His father had only taught him a few things, but one of the most important lessons where always being calm and strong in the eyes of the others. And Sebastian realised it was a good thing. It made the others keep distance from him and that was what he really needed. He had only let one person to know about his true side...

"Dave" he whispered.

And suddenly, he knew what he had to do. He had to tell Dave.

~ o ~

Dave came home late after his training. He was tired and all he wanted was a shower and a good dinner. He dropped his things, placed his phone on the nightstand and went into the bathroom. When he came out ten minutes later, he heard his phone beeping. He stepped to the bed and took his phone into his hands. It was Sebastian. He called him three times.

Dave frowned. Sebastian hadn't talked to him for awhile, he had tried to call him a few times but he had never picked up.

His phone beeped again as he got a text.

 _Meet me at Scandals. Now._

Dave sighed and shook his head slowly. He had waited for so long to get in touch with Sebastian but it looked like it was something wrong and that's why the other called him.

 _Coming._

He put down his phone after he had sent the message and went to the wardrobe to get dressed. He always tried to look well when he met Sebastian. It was a habit he had picked up after their first meeting – the one before his suicide attempt. Of course Sebastian had said sorry a million times and it wasn't like Dave was afraid their friendship would end because of his clothes – but he liked Sebastian and if he had a chance to appeal to him, he didn't want to miss it.

It took him almost five minutes to find the perfect clothes. He dressed up quickly and rushed back into the bathroom to get ready. He knew Sebastian hated waiting for him and sometimes it led to too much alcohol. He didn't want that this time. He wanted a good night for both of them and maybe if he would be brave enough...

He shook his head as he reached for his toothbrush. Sebastian had made it clear enough that he didn't want more than being friends. Although things like they had done a few weeks ago were more than friends do and deep inside Dave knew they shouldn't have gone so far... But he couldn't help it. How should he say 'no'? There was no way he could. And he didn't want to.

When he was finally ready, he hesitated if he should go by car. He didn't know if they would drink something but at the end he shrugged and grabbed his keys. If he couldn't drive, he would just leave his car at the bar. He can go back the next day to get it.

~ o ~

When Dave arrived, Sebastian was already there. He was sitting alone with a glass of orange juice and it made Dave frown. He never saw Sebastian drinking things like this when they came here.

"Hi" he said as he stepped to the table.

The other boy didn't see him and the sudden voice made him start. He looked up from the glass in front of him and gave Dave a small smile.

"Hi" he said. "You're late."

Dave sighed and sat down.

"I had a long day. I was in the bathroom when you tried to call me."

Sebastian nodded and his eyes wandered back down to his glass. He reached for it and lifted the glass to his mouth but then he grimanced and put it back down.

"So there's something wrong, I guess" Dave said after a few minutes of silence. It didn't seem like Sebastian wanted to tell him anything.

"We could say that..." Sebastian muttered, still staring down at the table.

"Will you tell me?" Dave asked. "You know, I've left everything to come and meet you and..."

"I'm pregnant" Sebastian said.

"You... What?" Dave asked with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant, what can you not understand?" Sebastian asked, finally looking up to meet Dave's eyes. The other boy could see the anger in those green eyes but there was something else, too... Fear?

"Just-Just calm down" Dave said and tried to find out what he should say. "Uhm... who is the other father?"

"What do you think?" Sebastian hissed.

Dave needed almost a minute to find out what Sebastian wanted with that. As he finally remembered the night when they had ended up in his car, having sex without protection, his eyes went incredibly wide.

"It can't be... are you sure?" he asked finally.

Sebastian nodded and pulled out a small stick from his pocket. He looked around before shoving it into Dave's hand.

"I made another one to be sure. Both of them gave a positive result" he explained.

Dave looked down at the small stick in his hand. Even in the dim light, he could see the two lines on the test. He felt his hands shaking, so he handed the test back to Sebastian and buried his face into his hands.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked, peeking at the other boy between his fingers.

"Well, _you_ don't have to do anything. It's not your responsibility" Sebastian said with a sad smile.

"Of course it's my responsibility!" Dave almost shouted. "It's my baby, too."

"It's not a baby yet. It's not even human-like now" Sebastian sighed.

"But it will be a baby. You want to keep it, right?" Dave asked hopefully. Of course he hadn't planned to become a father so soon but now that he knew there was a baby on the way, he could feel something warm building up in his chest.

"Of course" Sebastian answered. "I may not be happy about this but I wouldn't hurt my child."

Dave nodded.

"Good... we... good" he said quietly, thinking about what they should do now. All he knew he would stand beside Sebastian no matter what.

"Now that you know I should go and tell my parents. My father will be thrilled to kick me out" Sebastian sighed and stood up. Dave followed him and grabbed his arm.

"I think we should visit a doctor first. To find out if everything is fine with the baby. And then I will be there with you when you tell your father" Dave said.

"You don't have to act like this" Sebastian said and shook Dave's hand off of his arm.

"Act like what? I'm trying to help you" Dave replied and went after Sebastian outside.

"Like you care" Sebastian said as he turned around to face Dave.

"I care, you know. That's why you told me" Dave said gently and took Sebastian's hand. "No matter what happens, I will be there for you. Always."

Sebastian shook his head and pulled away.

"I-I have to go" he said and went to his car.

"Can I go with you to the doctor?" Dave asked uncertainly as he followed the pregnant boy.

Sebastian stopped, his hand resting on the now open door of the car.

"I... Yeah. I think it would be the best. I will call you" he said and slammed the door behind him. He didn't want to hurt Dave but he had to go away. He needed to be alone.

He started the car and pulled away quickly, careful to not look at Dave.

"It went well" he said to himself after the building of Scandals disappeared from his sight. He had thought that telling Dave would made this situation easier, that this weird feeling in his chest would disappear, but he was wrong. It was all the same or even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian was a good student. Sure, he made stupid things sometimes, but he never skipped a class. He studied hard and was ready to get into one of the best universities after graduation. But in the last few days, everything had changed. He was always tired and barely had enough energy to get up in time. When he managed to wake up and get ready, he became nauseous and he found himself kneeling beside the toilet before he could realise what was happening.

That day began just the same way. He woke up, started getting dressed and he was just reaching down for his shirt when he felt the bitter taste in his mouth.

"Not again" he groaned as he turned to rush into the bathroom.

He spent the next half an hour beside the toilet, wondering how many times he would throw up and how was it possible with empty stomach. When he was finally able to leave the bathroom, it was too late, his first class had already begun. He sighed and went back to his bed to lie down. He was so tired, maybe he should just close his eyes for a moment...

Three hours later, Sebastian woke up for the irritating noise beside him. He groaned and sat up slowly, wondering where the noise could come from. When he finally found his phone on the nightstand, it was silent again. He took the phone to see who had called him.

"Dave" he sighed.

He needed a few minutes to wake up completely – and realise he had skipped most of his classes – before he was ready to talk to Dave. He pressed the little green icon on the screen and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for Dave to pick up. He answered the call just after the first ring.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked in concern. "You didn't call me."

"I couldn't pull my head out of the toilet" Sebastian said.

"Are you sick?" Dave asked and Sebastian had to smile. Sometimes the older boy didn't think before talking.

"Pregnancy hormones, it will go away soon" Sebastian said and hoped he would be right.

"Ginger" Dave said.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. He was talking about his morning sickness, not about food or drinks.

"You should try and have some water with ginger. Or you can make a tea. It will help" Dave explained.

"I don't think it's what I need now..." Sebastian asked and he heard Dave sighing.

"Just give it a chance" the other boy said. "Please."

"Fine" Sebastian nodded, although he knew Dave couldn't see him. "So why are you calling?"

Maybe it was a bit rude but he felt the nausea appearing again and he knew he didn't have much time before he had to go back into the bathroom again.

"Have you talked to the doctor?" Dave asked.

"No" Sebastian said and he felt the familiar feeling in his stomach. He jumped up and dropped his phone to run into bathroom in time.

Thankfully, he didn't have anything for breakfast, so it was a short visit. He gave back everything that was left in his stomach – a few sips of water – and went to the sink to brush his teeth. When he was finally able to get back to his bed and find his phone, he had three missed calls from Dave. He sighed and called him back.

"What happened?" Dave asked as he picked up.

"Morning sickness" Sebastian sighed.

"It's almost noon" was Dave's respond.

"I know, okay? Maybe the baby doesn't have a clock" Sebastian almost shouted.

"Hey, calm down, it's fine" Dave said gently.

"No, it's not fine! I missed all of my classes today because I couldn't leave my room for five minutes" Sebastian said and lay down. He heard noises at the background – maybe a train? - and sat back up. "Where are you? I thought you have classes."

"I have" Dave sighed. "But you didn't answer your phone and I was worried, so I'm on my way to you."

"You don't have to come here" Sebastian said.

"I'm almost there" Dave said and disconnected the call.

Sebastian closed his eyes and dropped the phone onto the nightstand. Of course Dave didn't let the pregnant boy talk him out of letting him go there. It was so Dave-like.

Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on his door. He got up to answer it, stepping aside to let Dave in.

"I brought you ginger" Dave said without greeting and handed him a small packet.

"Thanks" Sebastian said and went back to his bed to sit down. He was so weak, he couldn't even stand on his feet.

"Did you call the doctor?" Dave asked and sat down beside him. "Maybe they could give you something for the nausea."

"No" Sebastian shook his head. "I don't even know a good gynecologist. I never needed one."

"I thought you would say that" Dave shook his head slowly. "I called my mother's doctor and she has a free appointment for today. I will go with you."

"There's no need to..." Sebastian started but the look Dave gave him made him fall silent. "Okay, we can go together."

"Great" Dave smiled. "We should go then."

He stood up and waited for the other boy to follow him but Sebastian stayed on the bed, unmoving.

"You are not serious, right?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am. I called you earlier to let you know we should meet somewhere. Come on, I don't want to be late" Dave said and went to the door.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but stood up and followed the boy out of his room.

~ o ~

Sitting in the waiting room was frustrating. There were pregnant women everywhere, looking down at their baby bumps with that irritatingly peaceful smile Sebastian hated. Most of the women came with their partners, men in their twenties and thirties. Sebastian hoped there would be at least one of those irresponsible teenage girls who were stupid enough to have sex without protection, so there would be something else for the other patients to look at, but of course he didn't have such a luck. He could feel some of the others eyes on him and David and he couldn't bear it. He just wanted to stand up and rush out of the room, go back to his dorm and hide in his bed for the rest of his life. But Dave held his hand on his, and Sebastian was sure he wouldn't let him go anywhere.

"Sebastian Smythe?" asked the assistant as she stepped outside.

Sebastian stood up and dragged Dave with him to get into the other room as soon as possible.

"Sit down, Doctor Johnson will be here in a minute" the woman said and left them.

"Are you scared?" Dave asked as Sebastian's hand tightened around him.

"No" Sebastian said hastily.

"It's okay if you are" Dave smiled at him.

"I'm not, okay?" Sebastian asked but didn't look at the other boy. Dave knew he was lying.

"Hello, boys" a short, blond woman in her late thirties greeted them. Sebastian sighed. Thankfully the doctor was a woman. "You are Sebastian, right?"

Sebastian nodded nervously.

"It's fine, Dave told me everything" she smiled. "First I will make an ultrasound to make sure your baby is fine. Then we can discuss everything else. Okay?"

"Yeah" Sebastian whispered.

"Come here, honey" the doctor said and pointed towards the examination table. "Lie down and pull up your shirt."

Sebastian did as he was told and waited, unmoving. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest and he knew he couldn't hide how nervous he was.

"This will be cold" the doctor said and poured some gel onto his stomach. She pressed the probe to his skin and started moving it slowly.

Sebastian didn't watch her, he stared at the screen beside him. It was just a small, old monitor, but he could see something white in the middle of the black splotch on the screen.

"I can see it" the doctor smiled and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Even he could see it, it really wasn't a big deal. "I would say you are five weeks pregnant and the baby is fine so far. I can't see the heartbeat but it's completely normal in this early stage of the pregnancy. You should come back next week, I'm sure we can see the heartbeat then."

"So you think it will be fine?" Dave asked hopefully.

"It's hard to say so early because there's so much that can happen in the first trimester but I think your baby has the best chances to be healthy" Doctor Johnson said reassuringly.

"How dangerous is the pregnancy for Sebastian?" Dave asked his next question and Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes. There was a small scrap of paper in his hand and Sebastian could see some more questions on it. Wow. Dave was prepared, although it didn't made Sebastian feel better. He still tried to process the fact that he was pregnant and would be a father soon, he didn't need to know of things that could happen to him.

"I won't lie, male pregnancies are difficult and sometimes dangeorus for the father" the doctor said carefully. Sebastian closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear, he didn't want to hear... "But it's because of the C-section. As you know, there is no place for the baby to come out, so we have to take it out at the end. But don't worry, it's a routine surgery nowdays, it will be fine. Otherwise the pregnancy is the same as in a woman's case."

"Sebastian's really nauseous" Dave continued. "What should we do to make it better?"

"I can prescribe something" the doctor said. "So you want to keep the baby?"

Both of them nodded, the pregnant boy not looking up at the others. This visit was so overwhelming, he had to get out. Dave wanted to ask more but Sebastian heard enough for one day, he couldn't sit there for another moment. He jumped up from the table and checked his clothes before turning towards the doctor.

"Thank you. When should I come back?" he asked hastily.

"The next Wednesday, around 10. Is that okay?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, I will be here" Sebastian said and grabbed Dave's hand to pull him outside.

"What's wrong?" Dave whispered as they were walking towards the exit.

"I need some fresh air" Sebastian replied and opened the door.

~ o ~

"Would you talk to me? Please" Dave said as he watched Sebastian pacing in front of him. The boy hadn't said a word in the past ten minutes and Dave started getting worried.

"What are we going to do now?" Sebastian asked, looking up at him desperately.

"Well, we will come back next week and see..." Dave started but Sebastian turned away and shook his head.

"I don't know what to do. I know I said I want to keep it but how?" Sebastian asked, more from himself. "My dad will kick me out, he won't pay for my tuition anymore, I have to find a new school and I don't know where to live, I won't have enough money for the baby's things and we will die of hunger. And it's all my fault because I couldn't wait for you to take up a damn condom!"

Dave sighed and stepped closer hesitantly. He placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and turned him around gently.

"You don't have to worry about it" he said. "I will be here with you, I won't let you starve or live on the streets. Trust me."

Sebastian give him a sad smile.

"You can't be serious" he said. "You are still at college and I know you don't even have enough money for yourself. It won't work."

"It will" Dave disagreed. "I inherited that house from my grandmother, we can live there. And-and I will find a job. We can make it."

Sebastian still wasn't sure it was so simple.

"I don't know" he sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't keep it. Maybe I could find a nice family who wants to adopt the baby. It would be the best for everybody."

Dave sighed and looked down.

"It's your choice" he said quietly. "You have to decide what you want but you have to know that I will be here for you. Always."

Sebastian nodded, not meeting the other boy's eyes.

"Come on, let's have some lunch" Dave said, smiling widely. "I can tell that you are hungry. What would you want?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. They were talking about serious things, like teenage pregnancy. How could Dave come up with food right now?

The next moment, his stomach gave a loud grumble, and he looked down in surprise. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice how hungry he was. Dave smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go to the mall" he said. "You can figure out on the way what you want."

~ o ~

Another week passed by. Sebastian decided to not talk to his father before the next ultrasound. He told himself that it would be the best to wait, to find out if the baby was fine. But deep inside he knew it was just an excuse to avoid the confrontation.

His father was cruel most of the time and he knew once the truth comes out, James Smythe wouldn't allow his son to keep the baby. He would ask Sebastian – okay, not ask, demand – to have an abortion and when he would say 'no', his father would kick him out. He had heard enough times to not make his father disappointed or he could go wherever he wanted.

Dave couldn't go with him for the next appointment, so it was a quick visit. They had the ultrasound and then Sebastian rushed out, his phone already in his hand to call Dave. He had to share the news with him as soon as possible.

"Come on, pick up" he muttered as he called Dave the third time. He knew Dave had an important football game but this was just as important.

"Sebastian?" Dave asked at the other end when he finally picked up. "I'm done, here we can meet somewhere if you want. What did the doctor say?"

"We should definitely talk" Sebastian said, looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked in concern? "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No" Sebastian said quietly. "The _babies_ are fine."

"WHAT?"

Sebastian sighed and told Dave where to meet him before he disconnected the call. It was something they had to discuss and not over phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave drove as fast as he could after talking to Sebastian. The news of their babies – Babies! - made him nervous and excited at the same time. First when he had heard Sebastian talking about twins, he felt his stomach twisting. Two babies. Two crying babies, and they hadn't even planned one of them.

But then he started imagining them. They would be so cute, especially if they had Sebastian's features with Dave's nature. He was an only child and he hated it. He had been so alone. But their children didn't have to be like that. They would have each other forever.

When he arrived at Lima Bean, he found Sebastian already there, sitting alone with a cup of coffee in his hands. He smiled and stepped to the table.

"It's caffeine free I hope" he said and sat down.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he looked up at him.

"The doctor said I can drink coffee once a day if I want" he said. "But it's caffeine free. I don't want them to be hyperactive."

"I'm just worried, you know" Dave sighed. "So... is it sure? We're going to have twins?"

Sebastian took out a sonogram photo and handed it to Dave. There were two small, white things in the middle of the black patch. They were bigger than the first time.

"How is it possible?" Dave whispered.

"They were too small the first time. The doctor didn't see them" Sebastian answered.

Dave sighed and buried his face into his hands. He didn't know how they would be able to raise two children.

"Have you talked to your parents?" he asked.

"Not yet" Sebastian laughed humorlessly. "But I guess I should tell them. It's not like the problem will go away."

Dave nodded. He knew Sebastian was afraid of telling his parents and he knew why. He had never met the boy's father but he knew the man was scary as hell and he wouldn't be happy to hear the news.

"Should I come with you?" he asked.

"God, no" Sebastian answered immediately. "Dad would kill you. I have to do this alone."

"When do you want to tell him?" Dave asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm going home for the weekend and I want to tell them as soon as possible. It's hard to keep it from them. The principal called Dad last week because I skipped a few classes. I lied to him but I don't think he believed me" Sebastian said, staring at the cup in front of him.

"It's gonna be okay" Dave smiled and squeezed Sebastian's hand. The boy looked up and smiled sadly. He knew it wasn't true but he had a whole day to believe it could be okay.

~ o ~

Sebastian hated family dinners. His mother had insisted they should act like a real family, so they sat down every time he went home and had dinner together. His mother tried to cook, although she knew very well she would never be able to cook a proper dinner, she was so out of practice. She came from a rich family, just like his father, and she had barely cooked or done housework. They had had several maids who had done everything for them, all she had to do was find a decent husband – preferably with even more money than they had –, get married and give birth of a son.

After getting married to James Smythe, she could continue living her careless life. When Sebastian had been born, they had hired a nanny, so none of them had to wake up to the baby or change diapers. When Sebastian had started calling his nanny 'mom', they had known they made a mistake by letting him spending too much time with the nanny and without them. His mother had changed a lot, she had spent more time with him and even tried a few things on her own, but cooking was something she could never really learn.

The tradition of the family dinners came from the family of Sebastian's friend. They had had a sleepover once and Sebastian had watched with amazement as the whole family sat down to eat together and discuss the happenings of the day, something they had never done at home. He had told his mom about it and the next Friday, Nancy Smythe had cooked her very first dinner and forced her husband and son to sit down and eat it together. It had been so awkward. The roast chicken had been uneatable and James hadn't even tried to hide it from his wife or make a joke of it, he had told her the truth cruelly.

It didn't mean Nancy gave up. She still tried to cook, sometimes she went to the market and bought ingredients. Luckily, she never tried to wash their clothes, which Sebastian was really grateful for.

Now they were sitting at the table, waiting for their food to arrive, because they had to order after his mother's failed attempt. He didn't know why she was still trying or why couldn't she ask somebody to teach her.

"How was your day?" Nancy asked her husband.

James didn't look up from his newspaper as he answered.

"Boring" he said.

They fell silent again, sitting around the table awkwardly. When the doorbell rang, Nancy jumped up and went to pay for their dinner. She came back with three small boxes and spent the next few minutes serving their dinner.

Sebastian looked down at his food with disgust. It was just chicken with rise and vegetables, nothing fancy. But he had been nauseous all day and it didn't help that he had to tell his parents about the pregnancy. He poked a broccoli with his fork and turned away before he could get sick. The babies hated most of the vegetables, especially broccoli and cauliflower. Maybe it was because they looked like brain cut into pieces. Okay, he was definitely sick.

"Excuse me" he said and stood up with his hands over his mouth.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" his father called after him but he didn't care. He had to reach the toilet fast.

Minutes later, when he gave back everything he had eaten that day, he went back and sat down in silence.

"That was rude, Sebastian" James said.

"Are you sick, honey?" Nancy asked and looked at her son in concern.

"Yes. No" Sebastian said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

He was aware of his parents staring at him in confusion but he was so nervous he couldn't continue.

"Come on, Sebastian, we don't have the whole evening" James said in a bored tone.

"You know with my... special condition I can get pregnant" Sebastian started.

He could hear his mother sigh dramatically and almost rolled his eyes. It was something none of them could accept and both of his parents thought it was some kind of curse. He knew how his mother looked at him right then, but he watched his father's expression.

"What are you getting at?" James asked slowly.

"Sebastian, I hope you don't want to do something stupid" his mother warned him.

"Well, it's already done. I'm pregnant" he said, looking straight into his father's eyes.

He watched as his eyes widened when he finally understood his son's words, how he got pale in a blink and how the redness appeared again in his face as he got angry.

"How could you do that?" James hissed.

The man wasn't really a good father, he had never been. Sebastian thought he only agreed to have a child because it had been expected from him. With his family's fortune, he needed a child, so there was somebody else to take over their companies after his retirement. It didn't mean he was happy he had to raise his son, even if he only had to spend a few hours with him occasionally.

After learning about Sebastian's condition, James had been even more distant than earlier. He couldn't accept the fact that his son wasn't normal, that he was able to bear a child like women. He had blamed his wife to give birth to a freak and sent his son to a boarding school.

"It was an accident" Sebastian tried to defend himself.

"You should have been careful!" James shouted and jumped up from the table.

Sebastian pressed his lips together in anger. He hated how his father treated him, he hated the disgust in his eyes when he looked at him. He was an asshole and it was his fault Sebastian was so irritating sometimes. It was some kind of defensive mechanims he had taken on to shelter himself.

"Well, it's already done. Congratulations, grandpa" he smiled.

James slammed his fists on the table in anger. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, thinking about the possibilities.

"You're not allowed to keep it. I won't let you" he said.

"You have no right to tell me what to do" Sebastian replied.

"As long as you live from my money, you will do as I tell you" James said.

"Listen to your father, Sebastian" Nancy said quietly. "If anybody else would learn about this... God, it would shame. We can't let that happen."

Sebastian looked at his mother in disbelief. He knew his father would be against him but his mother... he thought she would support him. But of course, he was wrong.

"You know, once in your life you should stand up against him and be a real mother" he said, turning to his mother.

"Enough! You won't talk to your mother like this" his father said. "I will call doctor Ryd tomorrow. I'm sure if I pay him well, we can arrange the abortion next week."

Sebastian shook his head slowly. They were both against him. They didn't care. His life wasn't important, just the apparance. It didn't matter that they could easily raise another – or in that case, two – children because they had enough money, it was more relevant what their friends would think about it.

"You can't force me" he said quietly.

"Of course we can. We won't let you keep it" James said easily.

"And what are you going to do, father? Lock me up and than force me to lie on the operating table? You. Can't. Do. This" Sebastian growled.

"You're too young to decide what's the best for you" James said.

"I'm almost 18. I know what I want to do" Sebastian said.

He wasn't prepared for a fight like that. He thought his father would just kick him out without hearing the whole story. He didn't think he would consider other options but it didn't mean he would give up on his children because his parents wanted it.

"I have enough of this!" James yelled. "I will call the doctor in the morning. Get back to your room."

Sebastian shot him a last angry look before storming out of the dining room.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Nancy sighed and buried her face into her hands.

"It doesn't matter. I will take care of it" her husband said.

~ o ~

Dave just started watching the game when he heard somebody knocking on his door frantically. He looked at his phone to check the time and raised an eyebrow. It was almost midnight.

He went back to his room and grabbed his baseball bat before turning back to the front door. Since he had come out, he was more careful. Sometimes his homophobic ex-playmates came to make fun of him, but he was prepared.

He opened the door and lifted the bat in his hands but he quickly dropped it as he saw who was standing in front of him.

It was Sebastian and he looked awful. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice hoarse from the yelling and witheld tears.

"Yeah, of course" Dave said and stepped aside to let Sebastian in.

The boy took a few steps forward, staring blindly into the space.

"Come on, sit down" Dave said and led Sebastian to the couch. "Do you want something to drink?"

Sebastian shook his head and sat down.

"Okay, you're scaring me. What happened?" Deave asked in concern.

"I told them" Sebastian answered quietly.

"Your parents?" Dave asked. Sebastian nodded slowly. "What did they say? Did they... kick you out?"

"No" Sebastian shook his head. "They want me to get an abortion."

"What?"

"Yeah" Sebastian laughed humorlessly. "They don't want their precious friends to know about what a slut their little boy is."

"Don't say that" Dave said. He knew Sebastian was far from perfect but he wasn't a bad guy.

"My dad sent me to my room. And I couldn't sneak out, so I climbed through the window" Sebastian continued.

"You did what? Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have been injured!" Dave almost shouted.

Sebastian looked up and his eyes were so sad that Dave felt bad immediately. He should have remained silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he said.

"It's okay" Sebastian sighed. "I deserve it."

"No, you don't" Dave shook his head.

"I just... I thought that once in my life, they would stand up for me. Or my mother, at last. I was so stupid" Sebastian said.

Dave didn't know what to do. He knew Sebastian was too proud to cry in front of him, although it would have been the best for him. He put his arms around him hesitantly, afraid of what the pregnant boy would say. But Sebastian leaned into the touch, too weak to protest.

Minutes later, when Sebastian didn't move, Dave looked down, only to see that the boy's eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily. Dave sighed and tightened his arms around Sebastian, pressing a kiss on the boy's forehead. They were family, even if Sebastian wouldn't accept it. It was Dave's responsibility to defend him and their children, even if he didn't know how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another sad chapter... But the next one will be better.**

 **I'm going on holiday from the 12th of August. I'm not sure I can finish the next chapter before that but I will try.**

Sebastian woke up on something warm and comfortable. He sighed happily and turned to his side without opening his eyes. He hadn't felt so rested in a long time and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

Suddenly, his pillow started moving and he opened his eyes. He was lying beside Dave, who had his arms around him, keeping him close. Sebastian blushed and jumped up from the couch immediately.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"We shouldn't have... done that" Sebastian said, pointing at the couch.

Dave looked down and frowned. He didn't know what Sebastian meant.

"We didn't do anything" he said quietly.

"We did! We slept together! And we shouldn't do it, remember?" Sebastian asked in frustration.

"We didn't do anything" Dave said and tried to get his brain to work. "Besides, it's not like you can get pregnant again."

Sebastain groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked and stood up.

"I just... I still don't know what to do. I have to talk to my parents but I'm scared. I'm scared of this whole situation" he admitted.

"Well, we can do it together" Dave shrugged. "Do you want some breakfast? I could make pancakes."

Sebastian glared at him in disbelief.

"You've just woken up. You can't be hungry already" he said.

"Well, I'm a big man with big appetite" Dave smiled. "Come on, let's go and see what we have in the fridge."

Ten minutes later, Sebastian sat down with a glass of orange juice and watched Dave preparing their pancakes. For the first time since weeks, he wasn't nauseous at all and he started getting hungry.

"Your body's getting used to the pregnancy" Dave said suddenly and Sebastian looked up with wide eyes.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"You muttered something about the morning sickness" Dave smiled.

"And how do you know that?" Sebastian asked.

"Internet is your friend" Dave sighed. "I want to know everything about pregnancy. You know, to be prepared."

Sebastian blinked a few times and then shook his head slowly. He didn't know anything about the pregnancy, he still couldn't believe that it was real. But it seemed like Dave was more excited to have children.

"And what did you find?" he asked quietly. "It will be hard, right?"

"Yes" Dave nodded. "We won't get enough sleep, we will be frustrated, the babies won't stop crying and we will leave all of our money in the baby shop."

"Fantastic" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"But it will be the best thing in our life" Dave smiled.

Sebastian looked up and laughed as he saw how serious the other man was.

"Yeah, that's all I ever wanted. Crying babies and dirty diapers" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, it won't be that bad" Dave said and handed him some pancakes. "Babies are cute."

"Babies are like creatures of evil" Sebastian said and slammed Dave's shoulder as he started laughing.

"I don't think most of the parents would agree with that" Dave said.

"Yeah, but most of the parents don't screw up their whole life with one night" Sebastian replied.

Dave nodded sadly. He knew Sebastian wasn't happy at all but maybe if he could show him the bright side of it...

"Do you regret it?" he asked quietly.

Sebastian sighed and pushed his plate away. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"I don't know. Maybe" he said. "Yes, I regret it. I can't be happy to have these babies. I can't imagine them, hell, I can't imagine myself changing diapers. I'm not like that."

"You will learn how to do it" Dave said.

"What if I don't want to?" Sebastian asked and stood up. "I had everything I wanted but now..."

"Plans change" Dave shrugged.

"It's not that simple" Sebastian said. "Well, it is, for you. But not for me. I have to go through this pregnancy, I'm the one who will get disgusted looks and comments, I have to give up my plans-"

"You're not alone" Dave cut in.

"Now" Sebastian said bitterly. "What if you find somebody? What if you get a job and have to move away? You will be able to do that but I can't."

"You know I won't leave you alone with the babies" Dave said.

"No, I don't know. We're young, anything could happen to us" Sebastian said.

Dave sighed and looked down at his food. He knew Sebastian wouldn't listen to him, so he decided to leave it and started eating in silence.

"I have to go home" Sebastian said when Dave finished his breakfast.

"What? You want to go back there?" Dave asked.

"I can't stay here" Sebastian shrugged.

"Of course you can!" Dave said. "They want you to get an abortion, did you forget?"

"It's hard to forget" Sebastian said and rolled his eyes. "But they don't know where I am. They're worried."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Dave muttered. "Okay, I'm coming with you."

He stood up and went to the sink to wash their plates and forks.

"You can't" Sebastian said as he followed him. "Dad would kill you."

"We will see" Dave sighed, not looking up at the other boy.

~ o ~

By the time they reached the house of his parents, Sebastian got really nervous. He knew his father would be angry that he had sneaked out the previous night and having the boy who had gotten him pregnant around wouldn't help. He couldn't stop playing with his fingers as Dave stopped the car in front of the house.

"Are you sure you want this?" Dave asked.

"Yeah" Sebastian sighed. "I have to do this."

He opened the door and got out slowly, watching the building towering over them. He felt a warm touch on his hand and as he looked down, he saw Dave's hand over his own.

"Come on, let's do this" Dave said and pulled Sebastian with him.

They walked up to the front door, still holding each other's hands. The house seemed to be empty, they couldn't see or hear someone moving around. Sebastian almost relaxed, hoping that they were lucky and his parents weren't there, when the door swang open, revealing his very angry mother.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nancy shouted.

"Hey, Mom" Sebastian said quietly.

Nancy pressed her lips together, looking down at her son and the boy standing beside him. She shot a disgusted look towards Dave, who was standing there awkwardly, holding hands with Sebastian.

"It's him?" she asked, turning back to her son.

"Yes" Dave answered before Sebastian could, glaring at the woman in front of him. He had heard enough of Sebastian's parents and he didn't like them. Meeting his mother only comfirmed he had been right.

"Well, you should go" Nancy said. "We don't like unwelcome guests."

"Mom" Sebastian hissed.

"Your father is waiting for you in the study" Nancy said to Sebastian.

"Well, _Madam_ " Dave intoned and tried to not roll his eyes. "I think we have to talk. Since Sebastian's pregnant with _my_ children, I have the right to be here. You can't decide what to do with the babies without me."

Nancy's eyes widened as she looked at her son.

"Babies?" she asked indignantly.

"I would have told you but since you didn't want to listen to me..." Sebastian shrugged.

"Fine. You, get inside" Nancy ordered and then turned to Dave. "And you, get out."

"He's my friend, he can stay" Sebastian said.

"No, he can't" Nancy said.

"What's going on here?"

All the three of them fell silent as they turned to see the voice's owner. In the next second, Sebastian's father stepped out of the hall, looking around. He opened his mouth to say something to Sebastian but then he saw Dave standing beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"He's _that_ boy" Nancy said in disgust.

"What is he doing here?" James asked as he turned to his son.

"We have to talk about the pregnancy" Sebastian said.

"I thought we discussed everything yesterday" James said. "You're getting an abortion. Now let's get inside, we have to talk about your behaviour."

"We want to keep them" Dave said suddenly, looked straight at Sebastian's father.

"Excuse me?" James asked, his eyes telling Dave how annoyed he was.

"They're twins" Nancy said, shaking her head slowly. "They've just told me."

"I would have told you yesterday but you didn't give me the chance" Sebastian growled. He was tired of this. He felt nauseous again and wanted nothing but some peace and rest.

"I still don't see why we should talk about it with him" James said. It was enough to look at Dave and he knew the boy wasn't from their class.

"Because I'm their father and I should know about everything related to my children" Dave said.

"Your children! Oh, please. And what do you want to do with them? Because I'm sure you wouldn't be able to take care of them" James said.

"You're wrong" Dave replied quickly, clenching his fists in anger.

"Can we please go inside and talk? I have enough of this" Sebastian almost shouted.

"I think it would be the best" Dave nodded. "Shall we?"

He smiled as Sebastian's parents finally got out of the way and let them go inside.

~ o ~

"Alright. I still don't understand why we are here" James said after listening to what Dave had to say.

"That the hell can you not understand?" Dave asked. He was angry and frustrated. Was this man really that dump or was he just playing with him? "We want to keep the babies."

"I won't let my son do something stupid" James said. "I won't allow him to go through the pregnancy."

"You can't force him to get an abortion" Dave argued.

"Can't I?" James replied, looking at his son angrily.

"Sebastian has to decide what he wants to do" Dave said.

"I'm his father and he's still a minor" James said.

"Could you stop this?" Sebastian yelled. "I'm here and I can hear every single word."

"Sorry" Dave muttered.

"This is insane, you know. You're not old enough to take care of these children and we won't support you. So there's nothing to talk about. I will call the doctor today and get an appointment for you" James said.

"You won't" Sebastian said quietly, looking up to meet his father's eyes.

"I can't hear you" James said, although he knew what Sebastian had said.

"I want to keep the babies. You can't force me to kill them" Sebastian said.

"Sure" James smiled cruelly. "But I don't have to support you. What would you do without me, Sebastian? Would you leave Dalton? Get a job? Oh, no. You wouldn't give up your life for crying infants and a poor college boy."

"I would."

Sebastian didn't look at anybody as he said those words but he knew all the three people around him were staring at him at that moment. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'm not a child anymore. I know I made a mistake but I will face the consequences" he said.

"Sebastian!" his mother hissed from behind him.

"You think you're good parents because you give me money for everything. I will tell you something. You. Are. Wrong. You're the worst parents ever" Sebastian said.

"How dare you?" James growled and stood up, lifting his hand to hit his son, but Dave was faster. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Sebastian. James looked at him angrily and pushed him away. "I had enough of you. Get out of my house, now! Or I will call the police."

"If Dave leaves, I will go, too" Sebastian said as he stood up. He was frustrated from this whole situation and wanted silence. Normally, he would't have been bold enough to talk back like that, knowing his father's nature, but he had enough.

"Be that way" his dad nodded slowly.

He didn't believe Sebastian would do it. He could tell from his eyes. James thought he would get scared and send Dave away. Well, not this time. Sebastian pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Fine" he said and turned to leave.

"You can't do this... For-for this... boy" Nancy stuttered with wide eyes.

"I can and I will" Sebastian replied. "Probably we will be better parents than you were."

And with those words, he walked out of the living room. Dave was so surprised he almost forgot to follow him. It wasn't like the Smythes noticed it, they were still busy with staring at the door where they had seen their son the last time. Dave looked at them briefly and then decided to leave without reminding them that he was still there. He turned around hastily and went after Sebastian.

~ o ~

The ride back to Dave's apartment was silent. Sebastian kept staring out through the window and refused to talk when Dave asked him if he was alright. The older boy was worried for his pregnant friend, knowing how hard it had been for him to make such a serious decision.

When they stepped through the door, Sebastian went straight to the couch and flopped down, hiding his face into a pillow.

"Can I... can I do something for you?" Dave asked quietly.

Sebastian shook his head but didn't look up.

"It will be fine" Dave said, stepping closer.

He saw Sebastian's shoulders shaking and the small muffled sounds told him he was crying. Dave took another step towards the pregnant boy, hesitating. He didn't know what he should do. He had never seen Sebastian like that. He wasn't even sure he was able to cry.

Slowly, Dave sat down beside the other boy and put his arms around him. When Sebastian didn't push him away, he sighed and pulled him closer. He wasn't really good in this but he wanted to comfort him, to let Sebastian know that he wasn't alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back from my holiday!:)**

 **Enjoy!**

The next three days had gone uneventfully. Since they had gone back to his apartment, Sebastian had refused to talk to Dave. The boy had tried to convince his pregnant friend to go out to have some fresh air and eat something but Sebastian had said no every time.

Dave started getting worried. It was the third time that morning that he heard Sebastian throwing up in the bathroom. He sighed and went to the bathroom door, listening to the noises coming from there. He knocked on the door and when he didn't get an answer, he opened the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stepped inside.

Sebastian was kneeling beside the toilet, with his head pressed against the wall. He looked horrible. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Dave knew he hadn't had any sleep that night.

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked before he felt that bitter taste in his mouth again.

Dave bit his lip as he watched the other boy throw up again. He didn't know how was it even possible since Sebastian hadn't eaten anything in days.

"We should go to the hospital" Dave said and kneeled down beside Sebastian.

"No" Sebastian whispered and closed his eyes. He felt dizzy and barely had enough strength to sit. Dave saw it and put his arm around the boy to support him.

"You're sick. You haven't eaten since days and you're too weak. I'm worried about you and the babies" Dave said.

"I'm fine..." Sebastian started and moaned miserably as the new wave of dizziness hit him.

"You're far from fine" Dave sighed and stood up, helping Sebastian to his feet. "Come on, we need to go."

Sebastian had no strength to reason with Dave, so he chose to close his eyes again and let Dave lead him out of the bathroom. Dave stopped in front of the couch and helped Sebastian sit down.

"Stay here" Dave said. "I have to change clothes and find the keys."

Sebastian nodded and waited for Dave to come back. Minutes later, he felt the boy's arms around his waist again and grabbed Dave's shirt, so he could stand up. Thankfully, Dave held him tight, so when his legs refused to cooperate, he didn't fall forward.

"Damn" Dave muttered.

He could hear Sebastian breathing heavily and the boy turned incredibly pale in a blink. He rested his head on Dave's shoulder but that was all he knew. Sebastian felt like he was floating, he didn't feel the weight of his body anymore.

"Hold on" Dave said.

Sebastian didn't reply and it made him even more scared. He was afraid that the boy would fall unconscius but what would he do then?

Dave put one of his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and the other one under the boy's knees, lifting him up. The boy felt so light in his arms, he could carry him to the car easily. He opened the door to the passenger's seat and helped Sebastian get in.

"Step back" Sebastian whispered suddenly.

Dave frowned. Why should he...

He yelped and jumped back as Sebastian got out of the car and throw up again. He grabbed the car's open door for support and when he was done, Dave helped him sit back down.

"Maybe I need a doctor" Sebastian muttered with closed eyes.

"Yes, you definitely need a doctor" Dave replied as he closed the door and went to the other side of the car.

~ o ~

Dave jumped up from the uncomfortable white chair in the waiting room. He couldn't sit there any longer, he needed to see Sebastian. When they had arrived, he had to carry Sebastian since the boy couldn't stand on his feet. He had found a nurse and told her everything and in the next second, they had taken Sebastian into the examining room and he had been left alone.

It had been almost an hour and Dave was nervous. Somebody should have come to tell him about Sebastian's condition. There was something wrong, he knew it. Dave sighed and sat back down, hiding his face in his hands. He should have called a doctor earlier. Or he should have taken Sebastian to the hospital the first time.

Finally, the door of the room opened, and Dave was on his feet before the doctor could come out.

"Is he okay?" he asked hastily.

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he's fine" she said. "He's weak but he's getting infusions. Hopefully, they will help."

"And what about the babies?" Dave asked.

"We made an ultrasound, they seem to be fine. But your boyfriend has to stay here for a few days, so we can check on them a few times" the doctor replied.

"Can I see him?" Dave asked.

Dr Johnson smiled again and stepped back to let Dave get inside.

"Thank you" Dave muttered and stepped into the room.

The room was dark and silent except for the beeping of the machines around the bed. Sebastian was lying there motionlessly, with his eyes closed. Dave took a few steps forward, careful to not disturb the sleeping boy.

"Can you just come here and sit down?" Sebastian asked suddenly and Dave jumped from his voice. The boy smiled weakly but didn't open his eyes. "I'm going to get a headache from all the thumping you're doing."

Dave laughed and sat down beside the bed. It looked like Sebastian was back to his old self.

"It's good to know you're feeling better" he said.

"Yeah" Sebastian sighed, looking at the infusion bag beside him. "This thing is really good."

"You scared me to death, do you know? I thought something horrible happened to you" Dave asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, you aren't that lucky. I'm still here to bother you" Sebastian said.

"Don't say that. You know I love having you near me" Dave said.

"Yeah, it's because of my enthralling personality" Sebastian joked.

"Of course" Dave laughed.

~ o ~

Sebastian was bored. He had to stay in that hospital bed for days and he had enough. He wanted to stand up, to walk, to do anything else than lying and watching the ceiling. He needed fresh air.

Dave came back every day after his classes and he stayed till the end of the visiting hours. He tried to make him smile every time but it wasn't that simple. The first thing Sebastian noticed, as he was alone in his room, was the fear of his future. The last days had been so busy, he hadn't even gotten the chance to think about the possibilities. His parents wouldn't support him, they had made it clear. He knew he couldn't stay at Dalton anymore, he wouldn't have the money for that. So he had to find another school. A public school. Just the thought made him grimance. He hated poor kids – okay, he hated everyone but he had that natural feeling, probably gotten from his father, that they were above those people. Besides, he was sure they would hate him too, and there wouldn't be any zero tolerance policy to protect him.

And it wasn't over with school. He had to graduate _and_ find a job, preferably something with good salary to have enough money to raise the twins. He had no idea how much a child costed but he knew it would be a fortune. He kept having thoughts like nightmares about that time, living with Dave somewhere in Ohio, working 12-14 hours every day and barely have enough money to feed their children. He would get depressed and Dave would leave him with the twins to live his own life. Luckily, he was saved from his thoughts when the doctor came to check on him and seeing his emotional state, she gave him something to calm down.

After that, when he was left alone again, he was finally able to think about his children. It was the first time that he forgot about himself and his problems and could focuse completely on the babies. Maybe it was because of the drug he had gotten, but he smiled as he imagined the two little beings in his stomach. He didn't know how they looked like – he should have paid attention on his classes – but he imagined them as normal children who were just smaller, maybe like beans or something. And it was the first time he felt something for his children. He was finally able to forget about himself and think about the babies. He knew he would do everything to make their lives good, better than his had been. Because he already loved those babies, even if he couldn't give them everything he wanted.

~ o ~

Dave almost got himself hit by a car as he ran across the road to get some flowers for Sebastian. He knew the boy would say something sarcastic seeing the flowers, but he couldn't fool Dave. He knew Sebastian loved flowers, even if he didn't admit it.

He chose a bouquet of different flowers because he loved the way they smelled. It's colours would make the grey hospital room a more friendlier place and since they didn't know how long Sebastian had to stay there, he needed it.

He arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and smiled when he saw Sebastian waiting for him. He knew it was boring to sit there and wait for the only visitor he would have all day.

"You're late" Sebastian said immediately.

"Missed me?" Dave asked and placed the flowers into the vase on the nightstand. "I thought you would like some flowers in your room."

He smiled again when Sebastian sat up and leaned closer to the flowers.

"Well, at last I have something else to look at" he said. "The ceiling is getting boring."

"Do you want some books?" Dave asked.

"God, no" Sebastian replied immediately. "I have enough homework, I don't want to see more books. I have my phone, that's enough."

"Fine" Dave sighed dramatically. "But you can't say I didn't offer you my amazing comic collection."

"That's the last thing I want to read" Sebastain said. "I would die from boredom first."

"You're so cruel" Dave said, shaking his head.

"That's why you love me, right?" Sebastian asked.

In the next moment, he realised he could have chosen better words and Dave blushed and turned away. Sebastian knew the other boy had feelings for him and he shouldn't have said that. Now Dave was silent and it was obvious he wouldn't come up with a new topic, so Sebastian had to find something else to talk about.

"They made an ultrasound today" he said as nothing else came into his mind.

Dave looked at him immediately and Sebastian smiled as he watched the boy's reaction.

"I have pictures if you want to see" he continued.

"Of course I want to see them!" Dave almost shouted.

Sebastian shook his head as he watched Dave sitting there like a five-year-old waiting for chocolate. He reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the pictures the doctor had left him. Dave took them from his hands instantly and held them high, only inches away from his face.

"You won't kiss them, right?" Sebastian asked when Dave didn't say a word after minutes of staring at the pictures.

"I... I just... look, they're so beautiful" Dave said.

Sebastian leaned closer to see what Dave meant. Of course he knew everything they could see on the pictures were two white spots in the middle of something black, they weren't even baby-like, but Dave was so excited, maybe he could see something more.

"What do you mean? We can only see those little white things" Sebastian said, pointing at one of the pictures.

"Those white little things are our children. And that's what makes them beautiful" Dave said.

Sebastian lay back down and let Dave admire the pictures for awhile. Maybe he was right. Maybe those little things were really beautiful, because they were their children.


	7. Chapter 7

After staying in the hospital for a week, Sebastian was finally able to leave. His morning sickness seemed to ease, he could finally eat and didn't need the infusions anymore. He didn't know how Dave convinced the doctor to let them go without Sebastian's parents being there, but his doctor didn't ask questions as she gave him his papers. Dave was there to help Sebastian carry his bag and they left in silence. They reached the car and Dave put the bag into the trunk before getting in the car. It was the first time he said anything.

"We need to go to the supermarket first. We don't have anything to eat" he said.

"Okay" Sebastian said quietly.

"What do you want to eat?" Dave asked as the car pulled away.

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry" Sebastian replied.

"You know you have to eat" Dave said after a short pause.

Sebastian sighed and leaned back on his seat.

"I know. I hated the hospital, I don't want to go back" he said.

"My dad will come over tonight" Dave said suddenly.

Sebastian felt like he might throw up again, just from the thought of meeting Dave's father. He pressed a hand over his mouth and tried to breath steadily.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked in concern.

"Does he know about the babies?" Sebastian asked.

"Not yet. I want to tell him about them tonight" Dave answered.

"Oh, God" Sebastian whispered, remembering his parents reaction.

"He's a good man" Dave said with a small smile. "He's fine with me being gay and I think he will be happy to become a grandfather."

"What if he won't?" Sebastian said quietly.

"Then we will figure out what to do. But I don't think my father would act like your parents" Dave snarled.

"We will see" Sebastian sighed and put a hand over his abdomen.

~ o ~

Sebastian couldn't stop pacing. Dave was in the kitchen, preparing their dinner, as they were waiting for his dad to arrive. Sebastian was nervous, he was afraid of meeting the man and how he would react. He couldn't take another fight because of the babies. What he had gotten from his own parents was enough for years.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sebastian jumped. Dave's father arrived, and the pregnant boy wanted to hide from him. He wasn't ready for this. But Dave gave him a reassuring smile as he stepped to the front door.

"Hey, dad! Come in" he smiled as he opened the door.

Sebastian watched as Paul Karofsky, a middle-aged man with grey hair and beard, dressed in a suit, stepped into the living room. He was tall and bulky, just like his son. He looked at Sebastian in confusion but before he could ask who he was, Dave closed the door and went to Sebastian.

"Dad, I want to introduce you Sebastian Smythe. He's a friend of mine" Dave said.

Sebastian could tell that the older Karofsky knew just from one look that there was more than friendship between his son and his 'friend'. But he said nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian" the man said.

"Nice to meet you too, sir" Sebastian said politely.

"Dinner is almost ready" Dave said happily. "You should come into the kitchen and sit down."

Paul nodded and followed his son into the kitchen. Sebastian stayed back for a few seconds, taking deep breaths, before he joined the others in the kitchen.

"I'm making roast chicken with a salad. I hope you will like it" Dave said conversationally.

"I'm confused" Paul said suddenly. "You never invite me over for dinner and I don't know any other friend of yours. Is there something I should know?"

Sebastian swallowed hard as he looked up at Dave. The boy was pale and looked scared, although he tried to hide his feelings from his father.

"There's something we have to tell you, dad" Dave said.

Paul sighed and rubbed his forehead, preparing himself for everything.

"Okay. What is it?" he asked.

"We... we have some news..." Dave started, finding his shoelaces really interesting. "Well... uhm..."

"I'm pregnant" Sebastian blurted out.

Father and son turned towards him at the same time and Sebastian felt the need to run out of the kitchen and hide in the bathroom for the rest of his life.

"You mean..." Mr Karofsky started quietly, pointing at Sebastian. "You mean that he's pregnant... with your child?" He moved his finger to point at his son.

"Well, something like that" Dave answered. "We're having twins."

The room fell silent again and Sebastian knew it was only matter of time before the older Karofsky would start shouting at them. He was too scared, he couldn't breath normally and he felt the urge to throw up.

"That's... that's unexpected" Paul said finally, surprisingly calmly.

Sebastian looked up at him and couldn't stop himself from asking:

"Wait, so you're not angry?"

Paul's eyes found his and the man smiled.

"I won't say I'm happy, but there's nothing I can do against it now" Mr Karofsky said.

Sebastian gaped at him. Dave's dad was nothing like his own parents.

"So you're okay with it?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"I'm not" Paul sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I know it will be hard for you and I don't want you to screw up your lives. There's a chance you would give up your studies and work in a fast-food restaurant for barely enough money to raise your child. It's not something a parent would wish for their son. But I guess you already decided to keep them or else we wouldn't be here now."

Both boys blushed, looking away. Dave's dad was right. They knew it wouldn't be easy but they wanted to keep the babies.

"What did your parents say?" Paul asked, turning to Sebastian. "Do they know?"

"Yes" Sebastian nodded. "But they don't want me to keep them."

"They wanted him to get an abortion" Dave said quietly. "So Sebastian moved in here with me."

"You know it can cause trouble later" Paul said.

"It won't" Sebastian said, shaking his head. "I will be 18 soon, they won't be able to force me to move back home."

Mr Karofsky sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I think you should talk to them again" he said. "They had time to calm down and think. I'm sure they changed their mind."

Sebastian laughed humorlessly.

"They didn't. They don't care about me, they only want the abortion to avoid a scandal" he rolled his eyes.

"You should give them a second chance" Paul said quietly.

"Dad, I met them. They're nothing like you or any other normal parent" Dave said.

"Well, hopefully they will change and support you" Paul replied. "And you have me if you need something. I'm not rich but maybe I can help you pay the hospital bills and buy clothes or diapers."

"Thanks, Dad" Dave smiled. "I still have my scholarship and I have enough free time for a part-time job. It has to be enough."

"Dave, you have no idea how much two babies cost" Mr Karofsky said. "Your salary won't be enough for their diapers and food. But I can help you with the rent."

"What do you mean?" Dave frowned. He knew his father didn't have enough money to pay their rent.

Paul sighed and stood up.

"You remember the fortune I inherited from your grandmother, right?" he waited for Dave to nod before he continued. "That money's still on my account. I didn't need it then, and I thought about giving it to you when you move away anyway."

"Dad, we can't accept it..."

Dave was silenced with the pointed look of his father.

"Yes, you can. Consider it as a present for my grandchildren" Paul said. "It will be enough for a small apartment, so you won't have to pay rent. And I will ask Mary if she could give you some baby clothes."

Mary was Paul's neighbour, a kind lady in her 30s. She had three children and she didn't want more. Dave remembered her complaining about the large amount of baby supply they had in their basement.

"That would be great. Thanks, Dad" Dave said and went to hug his father.

~ o ~

Later that night, after Dave's dad had left, Sebastian was standing in the bathroom, staring at his still non-existent baby bump. Dave watched him from the doorway, leaning against the hard wood.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"I'm gonna have a bump soon" Sebastian said and turned away from the mirror.

"Of course" Dave nodded.

"And my clothes won't fit much longer" Sebastian sighed. "I will have to buy new ones."

"I know" Dave replied.

"God, how can you remain so calm?" Sebastian asked, his sudden anger causing Dave to step back. "We won't be able to do this."

He shook his head and rushed out of the bathroom with Dave following him closely.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they stepped into the bedroom.

"We won't be able to raise them" Sebastian sighed and sat down.

"It will be fine. We will buy a small apartment and work" Dave said easily.

"What if we won't be able to earn enough money? I never worked. I always had what I wanted and I didn't have to worry about money. I'm not sure I will be able to live like this" Sbeastian said.

"So... you want the abortion?" Dave asked carefully and tried his best to hide his hurt expression.

"No" Sebastian said quietly. "We made a mistake and we're responsible for our act. I won't take the lives of these babies because we weren't careful enough."

"I don't understand" Dave shook his head. Maybe it was just because of the pregnancy hormones but he didn't understand what Sebastian meant.

"I want to go through the pregnancy" Sebastian said. "But I'm not sure if we should keep them."

"Okay, I still don't get it" Dave replied.

"Have you thought about adoption?" Sebastian asked quietly, looking away.

Dave's eyes widened in realization.

"You-you want to give them some strangers?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not some strangers" Sebastian smiled sadly. "We could meet the future parents, we could get to know them. We would have a choice."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dave asked and started pacing. "I told you I would stay with you. I-I would find a job. We would buy our own place and raise them there. We can make it!"

Sebastian shook his head slowly.

"Let's face it, we're too young to keep them" he said. "Even with your dad's help, we don't know if we can make it. And I want the best for the babies. I want them to have a happy childhood and parents who actually love each other. They deserve better than us."

Dave pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"I can't understand you" he said. "I showed you that I would do everything for you and the babies and I want us to become a family. I believe that we can make it."

"You're blinded my your emotions" Sebastian replied. "You can only see the better side of having children. You don't think about possibilities like losing your job or your scholarship. Would you let them starve? Would you say them 'no' every time they want something and we can't give it them?"

"Where the hell do these things come from?" Dave shouted. "You were fine with keeping them so far. What changed?"

"I started thinking" Sebastian said quietly.

What he didn't tell Dave, he had found a few pamphlets about adoption in the hospital and he had read them. It was an option he hadn't thought about earlier. And as the time had passed, he became more and more certain it would be the right decision. The only problem: he had to convince Dave.

"Do you know what I think?" Dave asked, stepping closer. "You're afraid of losing your comfy little life. You never cared about others' feelings, the only important person for you is yourself. You're a selfish, spoiled, rich brat. Your parents would be proud."

Dave shot a last angry look towards him and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Sebastian looked after him with a stunned expression. Dave had never talked to him like that. Dave was always calm and kind, and Sebastian had to admit, it hurt to hear him say those things. And he didn't deserve them. It really wasn't his own convenience that made Sebastian think about the adoption. For the first time in his life, he was only thinking about the babies and not himself. He wanted the best for that two in his stomach and he really believed they would have a better life without their real parents.

But he still had to convince Dave to accept his decision.

 **Please, don't hate me...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! Here is the next chapter, although the next one won't be so fast.**

Things had just gotten worse between the two boys. Sebastian had waited for Dave to come back that night but the boy had stayed away from the apartment. When he had gotten home the next morning, Sebastian could tell that he had been drunk. Really drunk. Dave could barely stand on his own feet. He hadn't talked to Sebastian at all, he had gone into his bedroom, locked the room behind him and Sebastian had assured he had gone to sleep.

Later that day, Dave had only stepped out of his room to get some food and water. He had grabbed them quickly and had been back to his room before Sebastian had the chance to talk to him. And it had repeated again and again in the next few days. They both had been in school for the biggest part of the day and they hadn't talked in the evenings.

A few days later, Sebastian had enough. They couldn't keep acting that way, it wouldn't solve their problems. So he went home straight after his classes and waited for Dave to arrive. The boy arrived later, he only went home to sleep but Sebastian blocked his way to his room when Dave wanted to walk in there.

"We have to talk" Sebastian said.

"There's nothing we have to talk about" Dave said, stepping to his side. Sebastian blocked his way again.

"Yes, there is" he said angrily. "You can't avoid me forever. It won't solve our problem."

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Dave shouted, causing Sebastian to take a step back. "You already made a decision, without discussing it with me."

"Because I knew you would act like this" Sebastian said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What do you expect me to do?" Dave asked. "I won't give up on my children."

"So they are your children now?" Sebastian, pressing his lips together in frustration.

"Well, it's not like they are important for you" Dave said and turned around, feeling into the kitchen. Sebastian followed him without hesitation.

"They are important for me" Sebastian said, stepping to Dave again.

"That's what you say now" Dave said, shaking his head.

"Look at this" Sebastian said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, lifting it to Dave's face. "The hospital bills. They arrived today."

Dave grabbed the paper, running through the words. And his eyes widened when he saw the sum at the button.

"We don't have that much money" Sebastian said quietly.

"I-I will call my dad" Dave stuttered, his eyes still glued at the paper. "Surely, he can borrow some money..."

"That's your solution? Asking your father to pay for our costs? We can't do this to him!" Sebastian almost shouted.

"Then what do you want to do?" Dave asked.

"You should think about the adoption" Sebastian said quietly. "It would solve the problem. The adoptive parents would pay the bills."

Dave stared into his eyes long, considering the answer. In the end, he shook his head.

"No" he said simply, leaving Sebastian.

"You can't run away from the problem!" Sebastian shouted but Dave didn't listen. He went into his room and slammed the door shut.

~ o ~

Things just got worse after the conversation. Sebastian needed other examinations and the bills just kept coming. Dave's dad tried to pay all of them but he didn't have enough money for that. So Dave tried to find a job but he didn't have luck. He got even more frustrated from the situation, and all he and Sebastian did was fight. They barely talked to each other, usually avoiding each other when they had to be at home.

Sebastian had another problem to deal with. He had to take his exams and find another school since he couldn't stay at Dalton for the next semester. He knew his parents didn't pay for his tuition anymore and they couldn't afford a private school like this. He had to find another school where he could finish his studies.

One day, he was searching for schools on his laptop when he heard the front door opening. He didn't have to look up to know it was Dave. He sighed and started another search after he had found Mckinley and the other school where Dave had been bullied. He didn't need any of them. He had to find another school, where nobody knew him, where he had a chance to graduate without being bullied. Although it was hard when his baby bump was growing rapidly and he could barely hide it.

"Hey" Dave said quietly and held out a bar of chocolate. Sebastian looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Dave blushed and looked down. "It's your favourite. I thought you and the babies would like it."

"Thanks" Sebastian said quietly and took the chocolate from Dave. "You came home early."

"Yeah" Dave smiled. "I think we should talk."

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Look, Dave, I don't have time for this. I know you want me to change my mind..."

"I agree with you."

Sebastian looked up with a raised eyebrow. That was certainly a surprise.

"I couldn't find a job in the past weeks and there's a chance I won't in the near future. But we have to pay the bills" Dave said sadly. "We... we should contact an adoption agency."

Sebastian stood up from the desk and stepped to Dave, stroking his cheek lightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Dave shook his head immediately with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not. But I understand you only want the best for the babies and I have to accept your decision" Dave said, now crying openly.

"Come here" Sebastian said gently, hugging the other boy. It was awkward. Sebastian wasn't the type who hugged his friends. Well, he wasn't the type who hugged anybody. "It will be fine. We will choose the best parents we can find and only give them the babies if we're sure they will love them."

 _Just like we would_ , he thought. Dave sniffed in his arms and hugged him tightly. In this position, he couldn't see as Sebastian closed his eyes and let his tears fall freely.

"Okay."

~ o ~

They spent the next two afternoons with searching for the best adoption agency. They even called Sebastian's doctor to give advice because they weren't sure they made the best decision when they picked up one of the agencies. The doctor told them the names of the three best agencies and after going through their websites, they called one of them. It took them two more days to get an appointment and it was like hell. They could barely eat or sleep as they waited for the time to come.

It was a Thursday afternoon, just after their classes. They were sitting in a waiting room, holding each others' hands and sighing in every minute. They were both nervous and didn't talk to each other as they waited for somebody to call them.

Finally, the door opened and a nice looking woman stepped out, calling Sebastian's name. He sighed one more time and stood up, Dave following him closely. They stepped into the office and sat down to the desk.

"Helen Smith" the woman introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, boys. You're Sebastian, right?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, and this is Dave" he said. "The other father."

"Oh, yes" Helen muttered. "Sorry, but I rarely meet carriers."

Sebastian smiled at her as Dave looked down at his feet.

"I have to ask a few questions first" Helen said, grabbing a folder from her desk. "I assume you saw our website."

"Yes, we read everything" Sebastian answered.

"Then you know we're the best agency in this state. We do everything to make the adoption the easiest for both the real and the adoptive parents" Helen said, waiting for the boys the response. Sebastian nodded but Dave kept staring at his feet. "I have to ask you why you chose the adoption."

"We are too young for this" Sebastian answered. "We're still students and don't have the money to raise the twins."

"Ah, so you're expecting twins?" Helen asked, surprised.

"Yes. I have my papers if you want to see them" Sebastian said, grabbind his bag.

"I will make a copy of them" Helen said and took the papers from Sebastian. "And we will have to run a few tests on both of you. Are you willing to do them?"

"Me too?" Dave asked with wide eyes. "But why?"

"Most of the adoptive parents want healthy newborns" Helen answered. "We don't give them every informations about the real parents' background but they want to know about the physical state of them."

"Of course" Dave muttered.

"You have to fill these papers and talk to our psychologist, too" Helen said. "When it's done, you will be able to see our database and pick the couples you want to meet. You can choose several applicants, you can meet multiple times to get to know them. And in the end, you have to make a decision."

"What if we don't find the right couple?" Dave asked.

Helen's smile widened.

"I don't think it's possible" she said. "We have the biggest database in the state and it never happened before. Although your case will be a bit complicated."

"Why?" Sebastian frowned.

"Because they're twins and... because of your... special state" Helen said with a blush.

"You mean they wouldn't want our children because we are gay?" Sebastian asked.

"I will be honest, yes. Some of the couples are not comfortable with gays, so there's a chance they wouldn't want a baby of gay parents" Helen said quietly.

"Right. Because there's a chance they would be fags, too" Sebastian said with venom in his voice.

"It's not the biggest problem" Helen continued. "Adoptive couples rarely take twins. So you would have a better chance if you..."

"No" Dave cut in. "You can't separate them. That would be cruel."

"Alright" Helen said hastily. "No separation. It's your choice."

"We want them to stay together" Sebastian said quietly. "It will be enough shock for them that-that we threw them away, they would need each other."

"You don't have to worry about it. They take it mostly easily" Helen smiled.

"Okay" Dave sighed, grabbing the chair beneath him. "What's the next step?"

"Fill out these papers" Helen said, handing them the papers. "We will make an appointment with the psychologist for next week and then you will be able to see the database. You will have as much time as you need to choose the couples you want to meet. Then you have to call me again and we will talk about the details."

"Alright, let's do this" Sebastian sighed and took the papers from Helen.

~ o ~

Almost two weeks later, on a rainy afternoon, the boys were sitting in the living room, going through the database of the adoption agency. They had gone through a few conversations with the agency's employees to make sure they wanted the adoption. Dave had been quiet most of the times, leaving it to Sebastian to answer questions about their decision. It hadn't been easy for the other boy either but he knew if he had showed any sign of hesitation, Dave would have refused to even think about the adoption. But Sebastian knew they didn't have another chance. Maybe if they had had his parents... but they didn't. They were on their own. So he took a few deep breaths and sat down beside Dave to see the couples who could adopt their children.

"Look at this one" Dave said, showing Sebastian a picture. "The man is a priest and his wife is a lawyer. Perfect."

Sebastian groaned and shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not" he said.

"Why not?" Dave asked in confusion.

"Hm, let me see. What do you think a priest would do if he finds out the babies are from two gay men?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh" Dave said with wide eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

"Look at this" Sebastian said, pointing at the screen. "25-year-old musicians. I'm sure they would be nice to the kids."

"If they're not Taylor Swift and her boyfriend, I don't think they earn enough money to raise them" Dave replied.

"Right" Sebastian sighed, leaning back on the couch. "This is hard."

"Of course it's hard. We want the best for the kids" Dave said.

"What if we don't find anybody?" Sebastian asked.

"Helen said that it's impossible" Dave answered.

"But what if she isn't right? What will we do then?" Sebastian asked in concern.

"We can still keep them" Dave shrugged.

Sebastian sighed and sat up straight, facing Dave.

"Dave, we went through this conversation. We can't keep them" he said seriously.

"I know" Dave nodded. "But it's so hard. Deciding who could raise our children..."

"I understand" Sebastian nodded sadly. "Look, we don't have to do it tonight. Let's watch a movie and forget about the adoption for a few hours."

"Fine" Dave said easily, happy to forget about the whole thing for awhile. He jumped up and disappeared in the kitchen to get them snacks.

Sebastian looked after him for a long moment before he turned back to the screen. He opened a file, looking at the picture sadly. He had found the perfect couple but he knew Dave wasn't ready for it. He would give him a few more days.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian stepped into the apartment and dropped his bag. He felt so tired, he barely had enough energy to walk to the couch and sit down. He had another long day, another difficult exam and he could just hope that he succeeded. With all the trouble he had had around the babies, the adoption and his relationship with Dave, he hadn't had enough time to learn for his exams. He knew he needed the best notes, so he could ask for a scholarship and maybe finish his year at Dalton, but he didn't have enough strength to learn like before.

He lay down and closed his eyes, not noticing that he fell asleep almost immediately. He woke up hours later when Dave got home.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were asleep" Dave said as he put his things down.

"No problem. I have to wake up anyway" Sebastian said, rubbing his back. Falling asleep on the couch wasn't his best idea.

"Can I help you?" Dave asked and stepped closer, putting an arm around Sebastian to support him. He smiled as Sebastian leaned into the touch.

"Yeah. I'm dead tired" Sebastian said, swaying on his feet.

"God, are you okay?" Dave asked in concern and forced Sebastian back onto the chair.

"Just want to sleep, that's all" Sebastian said and tried to smile.

"When did you eat the last time?" Dave asked, seeing how pale Sebastian was.

"I don't know... maybe this morning" Sebastian answered.

"What?" Dave asked and he jumped up immediately. "Stay here. I will order pizza."

Sebastian was about to tell Dave to stay calm and come back but Dave disappeared in the kitchen with his phone. He came back a few minutes later, smiling.

"I ordered a pizza with meat and extra cheese. I know you and the babies like it" Dave said and flopped down beside Sebastian.

"That's right" Sebastian nodded.

They kept staring into each others' eyes for a few minutes before Dave come up with a new topic.

"So how was your exam?" he asked.

Sebastian groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

"It was horrible. I don't think I passed" he said.

"It's gonna be fine" Dave said. "You're clever. I know you did it."

"I hope you're right" Sebastian sighed.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Dave asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, it would be great" Sebastian said.

Their pizza arrived soon, and they sat down with their plates in front of the TV. Dave let Sebastian chose a movie which appeared to be a romantic one. Dave raised an eyebrow when he saw the title but Sebastian snapped him up immediately.

"Pregnancy hormones, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I haven't said anything" Dave said hastily and pressed the 'play' button.

They finished their dinner in silence while watching the movie. Dave felt sleepy after the first ten minutes and yawned a few times but he tried to hide it from Sebastian. It was easy since the pregnant boy seemed to be lost in the movie.

"What are you doing? He loves you, you stupid bitch" Sebastian muttered.

Dave bit his lower lip when he felt a smile appear on his face and he was afraid he would do any noise. He had never seen Sebastian like this.

"I can't believe she said that" Sebastian sighed, watching the woman on the screen as she walked away, leaving a stunned man behind.

"You're crying?" Dave asked in disbelief as he looked at Sebastian.

"No" Sebastian answered instantly, wipping his face quickly. "Just... my contact lenses."

"You don't have contact lenses" Dave pointed out.

"Oh, shut up" Sebastian hissed.

At one point, Sebastian snuggled up to Dave, putting his arms around him. Although it was't the most comfortable position they could have had, Dave was happy to have Sebastian so close to him. He put an arm around the pregnant boy's shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

"You know they will make it up and live happily together, right?" Dave said reassuringly.

"Of course I know" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

A little later, when the couple on the screen came back together and kissed, Sebastian sighed in relief, causing Dave to laugh. He had never seen Sebastian so emotional and it was kind of funny. It didn't mean the pregnant boy didn't slap his shoulder again, though. Sebastian didn't find it funny at all.

"I will shut up" Dave promised, raising his hands.

"You better" Sebastian said.

He leaned his head back onto Dave's shoulder and inhaled deeply. There was something new in Dave's scent, something that he liked.

"New after shave?" Sebastian whispered, running a finger down Dave's jaw.

"What? Well, yeah" Dave said as a blush appeared on his cheek.

"I like it" Sebastian replied.

"Really?" Dave smiled.

"Yeah. It's sexy" Sebastian winked.

He leaned closer, keeping a hand on Dave's cheek. The other boy smiled down at him but when Sebastian pressed a soft kiss onto his lips, his eyes widened. Dave didn't pull away, though, after a second of hesitation he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

It didn't last too long, though. Sebastian pulled back gently, keeping his hand on Dave's cheek.

"Would you... would you go out with me? As a date, I mean" Dave asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Sebastian smiled.

~ o ~

They decided to go out and have dinner the night after Sebastian's last exam, so they didn't have to worry about anything. Dave was excited to plan their first real date and he chose a small Italian restaurant. It was near to the college and he had eaten there a few times. They made the best pasta in Ohio. Before going home, he went to buy flowers for Sebastian. He wanted this evening to be unforgettable for both of them.

He sighed and raised the bouquet in his hand as he knocked on the door. Sebastian opened it seconds later and smiled as he saw Dave standing there.

"Did you lose your key?" Sebastian asked.

"No. But I want to be romantic" Dave said. "These are for you."

"Thank you" Sebastian said as he took the flowers from Dave.

"Are you ready?" Dave asked as they went into the living room.

"One minute" Sebastian replied and disappeared in the bedroom.

He came back soon after that with his jacket in his hand. Dave helped him pull it on and then took Sebastian's hand hesitantly. The other boy smiled at him and let Dave open the door for him.

"What a gentleman" Sebastian said as he sat onto the passenger's seat but there was no sarcasm in his voice.

"Always" Dave replied.

Dave drove them to the restaurant and when they got there, he opened the door for Sebastian. The boy smiled as he stepped out, taking Dave's hand. The waitress led them to a table in the corner and left them with the menu card.

"This is nice" Sebastian said as he went through the menu.

"Yeah. I like coming here. The place in peaceful and the food is delicious" Dave smiled.

"I hope it is. I'm hungry" Sebastian said.

They ordered their food and drinks and then they were left alone again. They stared at each other in silence, none if them knowing what to say.

"Uhm... Anything new from the school?" Dave asked, breaking the silence.

"No" Sebastian sighed. "I have to wait for the results but I want to try that scholarship."

"You will get it" Dave said.

"I hope so" Sebastian replied. "I don't want to transfer schools for these few months."

"I understand" Dave nodded.

Their food arrived soon and they started eating in silence. It was strange. Before the babies, they had had long talks but they had been mostly about their problems. Now that their most important topics were the same, they didn't know what to say.

"You're quiet" Sebastian said suddenly.

"You too" Dave replied.

"I know" Sebastian said, putting down his fork. "It's weird, isn't it? Before the babies, we talked about everything. And now we can't find a damn topic to talk about."

"Well, you could tell me about your exams" Dave smiled. Sebastian looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and the boy shook his head. "Okay, it was just in idea."

"I've found the perfect parents for the babies" Sebastian said quietly.

Dave's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten that they wanted to get the babiesadopted. Okay, not completely forgotten, he just didn't want to think about it and decided to act like they didn't have to do it.

"Oh" he muttered quietly, looking down. "You didn't tell me."

"I'm telling you now" Sebastian said.

"And-and what are they like?" Dave asked.

Sebastian was silent for a few seconds, considering how much he should say. He didn't want to ruin their date but he couldn't be silent about it any longer. A woman from the agency had called him earlier that day and they wanted to know if the boys had found somebody, so they could make the next step.

"It's a gay couple from Westerville" Sebastian said, searching in his bag. He kept the folder there, waiting for the best opportunity to show it Dave. "Jason is a dentist and Ethan is a teacher in the local public high school. They're willing to adopt siblings and I don't think that they would have a problem with us being gay."

"Probably not" Dave said carefully, looking down at the picture of two young men. They looked happy and nice, but it didn't make Dave feel better.

"We should meet them" Sebastian said.

Dave didn't know what to say. Although he knew they had no other options, he didn't want to give their children these men. He wanted to keep them.

"Dave, please, say something" Sebastian said quietly. It wasn't easy for him either but one of them had to be strong.

"You're right" Dave nodded finally. "We should meet them. If they will adopt our babies, I want to get to know them as soon as possible."

"Thank you" Sebastian replied.

~ o ~

Sebastian knew that he had ruined their date. Dave hadn't talked to him after the dinner and they had gotten home in complete silence. And it hadn't gotten better after that. Dave had come home late every night as if he had been angry with Sebastian. The pregnant boy had enough of it and decided to talk to Dave that night. He had called the agency earlier that day and made an appointment for them. He just had to talk about it with Dave.

Dave didn't appear till 10 that night. Sebastian was waiting for him in the living room, reading the folder of the possible adoptive parents over and over. He couldn't convince himself that he made the right decision but they had to start somewhere. Maybe meeting Jason and Ethan would help.

"So you're still alive" Sebastian said as Dave stepped inside. "Good."

"Is everything fine?" Dave asked and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. I called the agency today. We're going to meet that couple I was talking about tomorrow" Sebastian said.

Dave's hand froze on the fridge's door.

"So soon?" he asked.

"Yes. They want to meet us as soon as possible. Helen said that they were really excited" Sebastian said.

"They should be" Dave smiled weakly.

"Yeah, not everybody can have our perfect children" Sebastian winked.

"So... tomorrow?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. At 11" Sebastian answered.

"Fine. I will come home around 10.30 and pick you up" Dave said.

~ o ~

The two boys were sitting nervously in Helen's office, looking at the two men in front of them with wide eyes. After a short talk with Helen, the woman let them alone to give them privacy. It looked like Jason and Ethan were just as nervous as Dave and Sebastian. They were holding each others' hands, and Sebastian noticed that Ethan squeezed his boyfriend's hand way too often.

They seemed likeable. They were both handsome and tall, Jason with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes and his boyfriend with dark hair and eyes. Sebastian knew from their file that they were in their late 20's but they looked younger. Possibly because of their clothes. Or their shy smiles. But they looked nice and that was all that mattered.

"So... you're both in high school?" Ethan asked hesitantly.

"No" Sebastian shook his head. "I mean I am, but Dave graduated last year."

"I'm in college" Dave said.

"Oh, I understand" Ethan nodded.

"Can you tell us why you choose the adoption?" Jason asked carefully.

Dave and Sebastian looked at each other before Sebastian answered the question.

"We were thinking about keeping them" he admitted. "But we don't have enough money to raise two children. It's barely enough for the two of us."

"We know that it's a hard decision you have to make" Jason said. "But I have to tell you, we're really grateful to have this chance to meet you. We've been waiting for a very long time for somebody to give us a chance."

"Yes, and we know you have plenty of time to choose the right parents for your babies and it's not sure you will pick us, but it's the first time we have the chance to finally become parents. So... I just want to thank you" Ethan said.

"And-and you can ask anything you want to know, of course" Jason continued. "You can come to visit us in our home and see the place. Anything you need."

"Can I ask something?" Dave asked quietly and continued as the men nodded. "You said it's the first time that somebody wanted to meet you. Why is it so?"

"David, we're a gay couple" Jason smiled.

"There are plenty of people out there who still can't accept us" Ethan said quietly.

"The same here" Sebastian said. "Some people wouldn't even give us a chance to talk because we're gay. They don't want the babies because of us."

Jason and Ethan looked at them sympathetically.

"Look, if you need somebody to talk about it, you can always call us" Ethan said. "We've been through a lot since we moved in here. We understand how is it like living here when you aren't like the others."

"Yeah. You should come over sometime" Jason agreed. "We could have a barbecue night. I think our garden is less frustrating then this room. What do you think?"

The boys' eyes met briefly but they thought the same. Ethan and Jason were nice, maybe even the right couple to adopt their children.

"It would be great" Dave said and took Sebastian's hand as the other boy nodded. They wanted to get to know these men better and it was a good opportunity to see if their home was good enough for the babies.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian and Dave stepped out of the car and looked up at the huge building in front of them nervously. Dave checked the address again but it was the right one. Jason and Ethan lived in that house.

"I didn't know they have _this_ much money" Dave whispered.

"Me neither" Sebastian answered and grabbed Dave's hand, leading him to the front door.

He pressed the button beside the door and the bell started playing a nice tone. Seconds later, they heard footsteps and the door swang open in front of them, revealing a smiling Ethan.

"You came!" he said excitedly. "Come in!"

"Thank you" Sebastian said as they stepped inside.

The house was much like his parents' one, except for the small details. His parents' house was cold and clinically clean, with nothing out of place. They had never had a photo on the table or Sebastian's toys in the living room because his parents had thought a house couldn't look like that. It was a house, a nice house, but it wasn't a home. This one, on the other hand... it was perfect. With the rich colours, with the photos and souvenirs around the wall, with a piano in the middle of the living room. A real home Sebastian had wanted as a child. He could imagine himself playing the piano one night, with Dave sitting on the carpet with the kids, singing and playing. But it wasn't his dream. It was Jason and Ethan's who would have their babies soon. Once Sebastian was able to say goodbye to them.

"Jason's in the garden, preparing dinner" Ethan explained. "But I would show you around first."

"Great" Dave smiled.

They went upstairs and Ethan showed them all of their rooms. There was a large bedroom, it was the one he and Jason used, with only a bed in the middle, nightstands and...

"You have a wardrobe room?" Dave asked in awe.

"Yes" Ethan smiled. "We both like clothes and our wardrobe became full too soon, so we made a wardrobe room from one of our empty bedrooms. And we have an own bathroom here."

True, Sebastian thought as he peeked inside. A bathroom like in a 5-star hotel, with massage bathtub and everything possible.

"I thought you were a teacher" Sebastian muttered.

"I am" Ethan said. "In a private school. They pay really well. And Jason gets even more in a month."

Sebastian sighed and went to see the next room. It wasn't as luxurious as the first one but still not bad. He could have spent a few nights in that bed, it looked so comfortable.

"Do you want to see the kids' bedroom?" Ethan asked from behind him.

Sebastian turned around sharply and almost said 'no'. To be honest, he didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see the place where their children would grow up, suffering from the thought that he couldn't give it to them.

"Of course" Dave answered and seeing Sebastian's state, he stepped to him, squeezing his hand.

Ethan smiled and showed them the last room in the corner.

"They will have their own rooms of course" he said as he opened the door. "But we couldn't even imagine having twins, we were always dreaming of one child. But in the beginning, it would be better to keep them in one room."

"Of course" Sebastian nodded. "They will wake up several times every night, you should keep them together."

They stepped inside and found themselves in a complete nursery, with a bed, toys and everything that a baby would need.

"It's not ready, of course" Ethan said awkwardly. "We have to paint the walls, buy some more supplies..."

"Are you kidding? You have a whole nursery ready" Dave said and stepped to the bed.

"We've been waiting for having a baby for years" Ethan said. "Way before we moved in here. And we bought a few things, so we can imagine the future."

Sebastian wanted to cry. He couldn't tell whose life was sadder, their or Ethan's and his boyfried's. The boys were only a step away from giving up their children but as Sebastian looked at Ethan and met his sad eyes, he knew he had suffered enough in the past years. He knew having a baby wasn't simple for homosexual couples. That's why they chose to meet them the first time. But Sebastian never thought about how hard it could have been for them to wait for years to get a call from the agency that somebody finally picked them out.

"We understand" he said quietly.

They fell silent and kept looking at each other awkwardly.

"Uhm, are you hungry? I think dinner's ready" Ethan said.

"Yeah, the kids are always hungry and Dave can eat a whole chicken alone anytime, so..."

"That's not true" Dave whispered.

"It is" Sebastian replied.

Ethan laughed and shook his head.

"I think we have enough food for everyone" he said. "Come on!"

He led the way back downstairs and showed them the bathroom. Sebastian disappeared in there immediately.

"How are you doing?" Ethan asked when he and Dave were left alone.

"Pretty well, thank you" Dave smiled.

"If you need anything, just call us" Ethan said. "I know how being a young adult in Ohio is. It's really hard sometimes."

"Yeah, especially if you have to live with a hormonal pregnant boy" Dave laughed.

"I can imagine that" Ethen replied.

When Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom – and slapped Dave's shoulder, letting him know he had heard everything –, they made their way otherside. Jason was already there, grilling their food.

"Oh, hey, guys" he waved when he saw him.

"Are you ready?" Ethan asked.

"Five more minutes" Jason replied. "Sit down."

Sebastian and Dave sat down but Ethan joined Jason at the grill and helped him finish the food. The boys watched them in silence as the two men prepared the food, smiling and joking with each other.

"Alright, boys, I hope you're hungry" Jason said. "We have salad, grilled chicken, mushrooms, cheese and there's a cheesecake in the fridge for dessert."

"We didn't know what you like, so..." Ethan said, blushing.

"It's fine" Dave said.

"More than fine. Did you buy everything you found in the supermarket?" Sebastian joked.

"Something like that" Jason laughed. "Okay, let's eat. I grilled the meat completely, so Sebastian can eat it, too. I know you have to be careful because of the babies."

Sebastian smiled and took a bite of the food into his mouth. It was delicious, perfectly spiced, just like he liked it. He even managed to eat some salad, something he couldn't since he had been pregnant. It looked like the babies enjoyed the dinner, too.

"What is it like? I mean, being pregnant" Ethan asked after a while.

"Horrible" Sebastian replied. "Luckily, the morning sickness is over but it was the worst part of it. I even had to stay in the hospital for days because I couldn't eat anything and I was too weak."

"It couldn't be good" Jason said.

"That's right. But I'm fine now, I don't throw up anymore and I can eat almost everything" Sebastian replied.

"Do you feel them?" Ethan asked.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No, it's still too early for that" he said.

"He won't be able to feel them until the 20th week or so" Dave said and shrugged when Sebastian looked at him in surprise. "What? I made my research."

"You always surprise me" Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"You're so cute together" Ethan smiled.

"Oh, we aren't together" Sebastian replied, looking away when he saw Dave flinch..

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Dave waved Ethan down.

"It's fine" he said quietly. "You should know if you will have our babies."

The tension between the boys was obvious and the two men desperately tried to change topic. They didn't want to ruin the night.

"Uhm, we were thinking about the adoption" Jason said. "If you're okay with it, we would like to be there on the ultrasounds and the other appointments."

"Yeah, that's fine" Sebastian nodded.

"Are you sure? Because if it makes you feel uncomfortable..."

"It's fine, really" Sebastian cut in, not letting Ethan to finish the sentence.

"Thank you" Ethan said. "We would really like to be there and see them."

"The next ultrasound is in two days. You can come with us" Sebastian said.

"That would be great" Jason said.

~ o ~

Later that night, when Dave and Sebastian finally got home, they only managed to walk into the living room and sit down, staring at the wall in silence.

"They're nice" Dave said after a while.

"Yes, they are" Sebastian nodded.

"Do you... do you think they would be good enough for our babies?" Dave asked uncertainly.

Sebastian didn't answer at first. Dave was about to ask the question again because he wasn't sure Sebastian had heard him but then the pregnant boy nodded and turned towards him, looking into his eyes.

"I think they would be perfect for our babies" Sebastian said. "You saw their house. You saw how much they love each other. I don't think we can find a better couple for the babies."

"You might be right" Dave sighed sadly. "So that's it? We're going to go through the pregnancy with them and then... then give them the babies?"

"I think it works that way, yes" Sebastian nodded.

Dave pressed his lips together and forced himself to nod. It was like a nightmare for him, being forced to go through the pregnancy with Sebastian, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep the babies. Knowing that Jason and Ethan had everything he couldn't give his family.

"Come here" Sebastian said quietly and put his arms around Dave when he saw how close he was to a breakdown. He kissed his cheek lightly and whispered into his ear. "It's gonna be okay."

Dave closed his eyes and let Sebastian make him forget about his sadness.

~ o ~

The next day, when Dave came home from school, he found Sebastian in the kitchen – cooking. It was something he had never seen before, he didn't even know Sebastian could cook.

"What are you doing?" he asked from the door.

Sebastian turned around and smiled.

"Hey! I thought you would be hungry and it's not fair from me to always let you do dinner, so..."

"You can cook?" Dave asked.

"Well, I'm trying" Sebastian shrugged. "I found a good recipe and decided to do it."

"It looks good" Dave said as he made his way to him.

"I think it's gonna be ready in a few minutes" Sebastian said. "Sit down."

Dave grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down. Sebastian finished their dinner and joined him with two plates.

"Okay, let's taste it" Dave said and took a mouthful of the food – and almost spat it back.

"Is it good?" Sebastian asked, watching Dave's reaction.

The boy swallowed it quickly and forced out a bright smile – a too bright one.

"It's great" Dave said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and put some pasta into his mouth.

"Freaking hell, this is aweful!" he grimanced.

"Have you used any salt?" Dave asked.

"No. I didn't know I should... okay, don't eat it if you don't want to die" Sebastian said and stood up, grabbing the plates but Dave stopped him.

"Hey, it's not that bad" Dave said. "Just let me add some salt and spicies to it."

"I don't think it would make it any better" Sebastian sighed.

Dave laughed and grabbed a few things from the kitchen. He added salt and various spicies to the meal as well as some cheese from the fridge.

"Okay, let's try it again" he said.

Sebastian watched him carefully as he took some pasta from the plate and smiled.

"Much better" Dave said.

Sebastian started eating, too. It was better than earlier but still not good enough to eat.

"We can make sandwiches" he sighed and pushed his plate away.

"Thank you" Dave said and jumped up from the table, walking to the fridge.

Sebastian watched him and couldn't help himself, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked with a smile.

"This whole situation" Sebastian said. "God, we would have been terrible parents. I can't even cook."

"Cooking is not everything" Dave replied.

"But it's still useful with two babies" Sebastian smiled.

Dave nodded and went back to prepare their sandwiches. When he was ready, he sat back down, giving Sebastian one of the plates.

"Thank you" Sebastian said.

They ate in silence and when they finished, they moved into the living room to watch TV. They had been there for only a few minutes when Sebastian sighed and leaned his head on Dave's shoulder, putting an arm around the boy. Dave's eyes widened in surprise and looked down at the other boy.

"What?" Sebastian asked. "You're soft and warm."

"Don't get used to it. I won't be your body pillow" Dave laughed.

"We will see" Sebastian replied and turned back towards the TV, enjoying the closeness of Dave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: adult content at the end of the chapter**

Sebastian tapped with his feet impatiently as he waited for Dave to come out of the bathroom. It was time for them to leave, to get into the hospital in time, but Dave spent almost an hour in the bathroom.

"Come on, Princess, you're too beautiful already" he said and knocked on the door.

Finally, Dave came out, smiling.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late" Sebastian replied and grabbed Dave's arm, dragging him out to the car.

"Calm down, we won't be late" Dave muttered as he opened the door for Sebastian.

"I want to be there in time" Sebastian said.

"You know that it will be alright" Dave replied.

"I hope so" Sebastian sighed.

Dave smiled. Now he understood why Sebastian was so worried. He was afraid that something would be wrong with the babies. They hadn't seen them since weeks and now that they had the opportunity, the pregnant boy was worried.

They arrived te minutes later, much earlier than they had to. Dave grabbed Sebastian's hand and forced him to walk slower. The rush wouldn't be good for the babies. They went straight to the reception desk and after a short talk with the nice nurse, they sat down, waiting for their appointment. Jason and Ethan wasn't there, surely they would arrive later.

"They should be here" Sebastian said, tapping his feet impatiently.

"They will be here soon" Dave answered.

"They won't make it in time" Sebastian replied.

"They have twenty minutes" Dave sighed.

"Fine" Sebastian said, rubbing his forehead.

"Why are you so nervous?" Dave asked.

"I'm not" Sebastian answered.

"You are" Dave said.

"Would you just stop this?" Sebastian asked and jumped up.

"I just don't understand what's gotten into you" Dave said in confusion.

"Nothing, okay? Just leave me alone" Sebastian said and stepped away from him.

Dave sighed and shook his head. He had no idea what Sebastian's problem was but he knew it was better to leave him alone.

Sebastian kept his eyes on the clock above him. Dave was right, they had plenty of time but he was still nervous. He hadn't seen the babies for a while and he wanted to finally knew if they were fine. And he was nervous because of Jason and Ethan, too. He didn't know what they would say after seeing the babies on the ultrasound but he wanted the best for his children, so he would watch them closely. He needed to know if they were good enough for their babies.

Ten minutes later, Ethan and Jason arrived. They were in a good mood, smiling and joking with each other as they walked up to the boys hand in hand.

"Hello, boys" Ethan greeted them. "Is everything fine?"

"Yeah. We're waiting for our appointment" Dave replied.

"Great, we are in time" Jason sighed.

"He had a patient this morning and we were afraid we wouldn't do it in time" Ethan replied.

"Does it happen often?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it was an emergency" Jason answered.

Sebastian nodded and turned back towards the clock. It was almost time for them to go inside. A few minutes later, the door opened and a nurse called them inside.

"So... are you really okay with us being in there with you?" Ethan asked before he and his boyfriend followed Dave and Sebastian.

"Of course" Sebastian said.

They all stepped inside and Sebastian went behind the curtain to change clothes. When he came back in his hospital dress, he went to the bed and lay down. He was glad that Dave was beside him because the other two men made him uncomfortable, even if he was the one who had told them that they could join them.

"Alright, boys, let's see your little ones" Doctor Johnson smiled. "Are you ready?"

Dave and Sebastian nodded and watched in silence as the doctor pressed the probe to Sebastian's stomach.

"Here's baby A" the doctor said and pointed at the screen.

They both looked at the screen to see their babies. Sebastian only blinked once and felt tears gathering in his eyes as he watched the little, now human-looking baby moving around. It was a lot bigger than the last time they had seen it and it made a movement just like it wanted to wave them.

"It's so cute."

Sebastian forced himself to look away from the screen and follow the voice. It was Jason who stood with his boyfriend by his side in the corner, giving the boys the privacy they needed. Sebastian swallowed hard as he felt a stab of pain in his chest. He wished he could enjoy this sight with only Dave and didn't have to have strangers with them. But they were going to be the parents of the babies, they had the right to see the twins.

"Everything seems fine. Let's see baby B" Doctor Johnson said. "Ah, here you are."

They all laughed as the second baby made a movement like it wanted to push the other baby away to give him place on the screen.

"Definitely your child" Dave whispered.

"Yeah, this one is mine. And the other is yours" Sebastian joked when the first baby moved away in peace.

"You're right" Dave smiled.

"This one is healthy, too" the doctor said. "Do you want to know their gender?"

Sebastian and Dave looked at each other, then into the corner where Jason and Ethan were standing.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Sebastian repeated the question.

"If you want to..." Ethan said quietly.

"Okay, we want to know" Dave said without hesitation.

"It will be sure, right?" Sebastian asked suddenly. He remembered his father telling him once how scared he had been when he thought he would have a daughter after the first ultrasound.

"It's never sure, only after their birth" the doctor said. "But I saw the first one pretty well and this baby is practically rubbing its gender into our faces."

"Then tell us" Dave laughed.

"So baby B is definitely a boy" Doctor Johnson said.

"It's a boy" Sebastian whispered excitedly, not hearing Ethan whispering the same words to Jason.

"And the other one?" Dave asked. It's not like he cared. He could have two boys or girls or one from both gender, he would still love them.

"I have to check it one more time... " Doctor Johnson said and went back to the first baby. "Okay, it's not 100 percent sure but I think it's a girl."

"That's amazing!" Dave smiled. One from both, that's the best. The only problem... No, he wouldn't look at the two men in the corner. It was his time to be happy, they would have plenty other occasions to be happy for the babies.

"Don't forget, it can still change We will be sure after their birth" the doctor reminded them.

"Thank you, doctor" Sebastian said and took one last look of the babies on the screen before he stood up to get dressed.

When he was ready, he found Dave with Ethan and Jason, talking in front of the examining room.

"It was incredible. Thank you, guys, for sharing this experince with us" Jason said gratefully.

"It's only fair this way" Sebastian said. "Look, we... we talked about the adoption last night. We both think that you would be the perfect parents of our babies."

It was so hard to say it out loud but he had to. He knew Dave wasn't ready for that but one of them had to take this step.

"Are-are you sure?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"Yes" Dave said in false confidence, grabbing Sebastian's hand for support.

"So... we're gonna be parents?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. It looks like you will be the unlucky chosens to raise these kids" Sebastian said with a forced smile, stroking his baby bump.

"God! I can't believe it!" Ethan said excitedly. He threw his arms around his boyfriend and gave him a passionate kiss.

Sebastian sighed and looked away. He couldn't wait to get out of here and cry because he couldn't take more. It wasn't enough that he couldn't keep the babies but he had to see the other couple's happiness and it was too much. As his eyes met Dave's he could tell he had the same feelings.

~ o ~

They spent most of that night in complete silence. Jason and Ethan offered them to have lunch together but luckily, Dave made an excuse for them and they left quickly. They went back home and locked the door behind them. Sebastian was so tired he sat down immediately and Dave joined him not much later with a few sandwiches. They knew they should eat something but they lost appetite during the ultrasound. It was so painful for both of them to go through this pregnancy when they couldn't have the babies.

"We should go to sleep" Dave said quietly.

"Uhum" Sebastian hummed.

"Are you hungry?" Dave asked.

"No."

They didn't move, though. They kept sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in front of them.

"It's the right decision" Sebastian said after a while.

"Right" Dave nodded.

"Then why is it so painful?" Sebastian asked suddenly and jumped up from the couch.

"What? But I thought..." Dave started but Sebastian waved him down.

"You thought this is what I want. Right. I know. We had this conversation before. But it doesn't mean I'm happy with it" Sebastian said and wipped his tears away.

"I know you aren't" Dave said quietly and stood up to hug Sebastian. "But it will be alright."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. "Because I don't know anymore. What-what if we lose our babies and can't move on? What if we won't have a real life again?"

"We will" Dave answered. "You have to believe in that. It is the right decision, we both know. Even if it's hard."

"I just... I can't see how happy they are and they have everything. And now they will have the twins, too" Sebastian said, crying freely.

"They will love them" Dave said, rubbing Sebastian's back. He had to make him calm down somehow but it was something he had never had to do before. "But we don't have to give them them the babies. We can still say 'no'."

"We can't do this" Sebastian replied. "You know we can't. We have to take care of these children and the right thing to do is find them other parents."

"Not if it makes you feel like this" Dave said quietly.

"I-I will go through it" Sebastian said, trying to be confident. "Once I get rid of the pregnancy hormones, I will be the usual asshole again and I will move on."

"You don't have to be an asshole for that. I like you this way" Dave smiled weakly.

"Do you love me?" Sebastian asked suddenly and pulled away to look into Dave's eyes.

"What-why do you ask?" Dave asked with wide eyes.

"Please, Dave, I need to know the answer. Do you love me?" Sebastian repeated his question.

"You know I do" Dave answered immediately.

Maybe it was because of the pregnancy, or the things he had been through, but Sebastian suddenly felt the need to kiss Dave. And he did. He grabbed the boy's neck and pressed their lips together.

A minute later, they found themselves in the bedroom as they tried to get rid of the other's clothes. It wasn't like earlier. Before the babies they had had sex after their Scandals visits, with at least Sebastian being too drunk to be responsible, and mostly on the backseat of Dave's car. Now it was something else. They knew very well what they were doing but they also knew that there was a risk that they would regret it the next morning but none of them cared. Because they needed each other's comfort right then and there.

Soon after getting naked and ready, Sebastian lay down onto the bed as Dave climbed over him, moving slowly and carefully as he penetrated his pregnant partner. He was careful to not hurt the growing baby bump but make Sebastian feel loved and enjoy it.

"Turn around" Sebastian said suddenly.

"Uhm... what?" Dave asked in confusion.

"Lay down and let me ride you" Sebastian explained.

"Will it be good for you?" Dave asked.

Sebastian smiled as he pushed the other boy down.

"It's the only way for me to be good" he answered. "You're moving like a pensioner."

"I just don't want to hurt... God" Dave moaned as Sebastian climbed over him and pushed himself down onto his cock.

"So you're enjoying it?" Sebastian asked as he moved slowly up and down on Dave's cock.

"Yes, just don't stop" Dave breathed.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him.

"As you wish" he said and sped up.

Probably because of the months without sex, but they found themselves on the edge of ther orgasms in no time.

"Come for me, babe" Dave said and tried to think of something else, so he wouldn't come without Sebastian, and reached down to stroke Sebastian's member.

The younger boy threw back his head and came in no time, crying out loud. He didn't stop, though, he slammed his hips down even more forcefully. He wanted Dave to come with him and only slowed down after he felt Dave's hands tightening around his waist and he moaned as pleasure ran through his body.

"I can't believe we haven't done this for months" Dave whispered as Sebastian climbed down beside him and leaned his head onto his chest. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt the babies, right?"

"Of course not" Sebastian replied. "I think they're dancing happily around my stomach."

Dave laughed and shook his head. He hadn't felt so well in a long time and he knew Sebastian felt the same. They could finally forget about their problems for a while, even if it only meant a peaceful night. They fell asleep in each other's arms and for the first time since weeks, none of them had nightmares.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't know if there's someone still reading this... I hope you're just too busy to leave a review.**

Waking up beside Dave was the best thing Sebastian could imagine. He slept so peacefully and when he woke up, he felt rested and nothing hurt, not even his back that bothered him every day because of the plus weight in his abdomen. He snuggled up to Dave's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat, enjoying the warmth of the bed.

Minutes later, Dave opened his eyes. He was disoriented at first and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Sebastian beside him, but then he smiled, stroking the other boy's back.

"Good morning" he said quietly.

"Good morning" Sebastian smiled.

"Slept well?" Dave asked.

"Yeah" Sebastian nodded. "But I'm so hungry, so if you don't mind..."

"I will make something" Dave sighed and got up from bed.

Since the catastrophic dinner Sebastian had made earlier, the boys agreed that Dave would prepare their meals and Sebastian helped with other things. Well, he would have help if Dave let him but the boy usually made everything by himself, leaving Sebastian the dishes a few times but nothing else.

"What do you want to eat?" Dave asked.

"Uhm... scrambled eggs?" Sebastian said uncertainly.

"With bacon" Dave smiled.

"Of course" Sebastian replied and picked up his clothes, so he could follow Dave into the kitchen.

"So... are we alright?" Dave asked quietly as he prepared their breakfast.

Sebastian bit his lip and didn't answer at first. He knew what Dave thought. That the previous night had meant nothing to him, that it had been just a way to comfort each other. But it wasn't true. Sebastian had woken up later that night and spent the next hour with thinking about their future. He was so accustomed to Dave's presence, he couldn't imagine living without him anymore. Not even after the adoption procedure.

"Dave, I want to talk about last night" Sebastian said finally.

Dave took a deep breath and turned around.

"Did you regret it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not" Sebastian replied quickly.

"I don't understand" Dave said. He expected another answer.

"We're great together" Sebastian said. "I... I really like being here with you and I thought that we could try out... together. For real this time."

"So you want us to date?" Dave asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah. With all the fancy thing you can come up with, just you and me. Let's forget about our problems for a while and focus on ourselves. And if it works... I would like to stay here. With you."

Dave kept looking at him in silence and Sebastian started worrying.

"What do you think?" he asked hesitantly when Dave didn't answer.

"I think we should watch a movie tonight" Dave answered slowly. "We don't have enough money for a restaurant."

Sebastian threw back his head and laughed.

"I thought you would say 'no'" he said.

"You knew I wouldn't say 'no'" Dave replied.

"I hoped you wouldn't" Sebastian corrected him.

Dave placed their plates onto the table and sat down.

"You know what? Forget the cinema and let's go outside" Dave said after a while.

"You mean like..."

"I mean like walking in the park, having coffee..." Davew started.

"Orange juice" Sebastian added quickly.

"Of course. And ice cream" Dave said.

"Of course" Sebastian smiled. The babies liked sweets.

"Then finish this and get ready. I can't wait to move out for a bit" Dave smiled.

"I agree" Sebastian replied.

~ o ~

Things seemed to get better for the boys in the next days. They always managed to have some time alone in the apartment or outside of it, talking a lot, especially about their future. They always made sure to not talk about the babies or the adoption, since none of them wanted to ruin their mood. It became just a thing they had to get over with. In front of the other, but it didn't mean they forgot about their children.

One day, when Dave was at school and Sebastian got home early, he sat down in the living room, thinking. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his hands wandering down to his baby bump. Until the moment he felt something moving around in his abdomen, deep down. He looked down in confusion. It was something new, he didn't feel like this before.

He placed his hands back to his baby bump and waited. Soon enough, he felt the movement again. And another one not too far from the first one. He finally realised that it came from where the babies should be, so it could only mean one thing, that the twins caused it.

"Hello" he said quietly. "I know it's you. I'm happy to finally feel you, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

As if they heard him, the babies started moving again. Sebastian laughed, stroking his baby bump gently.

"Oh, I see you have a show going on there" he said. "But just to make sure, I don't want you to ruin anything there inside, okay? Once you come out, I want my body back in one piece."

He felt a lump forming in his throat and it was hard to swallow as tears started gathering in his eyes.

"Damn pregnancy hormones" he muttered.

It was useless to fight against the tears, he knew, but he tried anyway. He promised himself that he would try to forget about the babies and the future they could have had together. He had caused himself and Dave enough pain already, they had to move on. But how was it possible when the babies just made it clear they were there?

"Stop it" he said through his tears.

He tried to think about something else, Dave, school, food, anything. But it didn't work. The babies kept moving, not giving him the chance to forget about them.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Don't you think I'm sorry that I have to give you another couple? That I won't be able to see you grow up?"

The movements in his baby bump stopped and he leaned back, breathing heavily. He wanted to feel them again. He wanted to enjoy every second with his children, now that he had a chance. He wouldn't even be able to see them later. He needed these moments, to have something to remind him that he was carrying these babies.

"I won't forget you. Ever" he whispered.

~ o ~

Dave felt like somebody who committed crime. It wasn't like he did something wrong but as he went to the mall to grab something for dinner, he made the mistake to walk through a baby shop – and he stopped immediately. He looked at the baby clothes behind the glass and he saw two beautiful little sets, one for a boy and one for a girl. As if they were made for twins. Before he realised what he was doing, he was inside of the shop, searching for the sets. He found a few other pieces of them and he grabbed a blue one, turning it around. It would be perfect for the baby boy Sebastian was carrying. And he could buy a similar one for the girl.

"How old is he?"

Dave jumped in surprise and almost dropped the cloth he had in his hands. One of the employees, a kind looking woman was standing there, smiling.

"I'm sorry but you seemed so lost" the woman said.

"I am" Dave nodded. "Uhm... my boyfriend is pregnant and I didn't want to come inside but I saw these clothes and they're so adorable..."

The woman reached forward and grabbed another one.

"Here. This is the newborn size" she said.

Dave took the set from her and smiled. It was so tiny... If the babies would be so small, he could carry them on one arm.

"Can I have another one for a girl? We're expecting twins" he said before he could stop himself.

The woman helped him with the other set and then left him alone, so he could see the other clothes.

And it was a mistake.

Because Dave ended up buying those sets and a few other clothes for the babies. Beautiful, little onesies, feeding bottles, a few toys... Thing they wouldn't even need. Sebastian would kill him for this.

He left the shop quickly and went to buy their dinner. He tried to figure out where to find the baby supplies because he knew he couldn't show them Sebastian. The boy was so sad because of the babies, even if he tried to hide his feelings. Dave saw them staring at the wall sadly several times, he knew very well how Sebastian felt.

Just like him.

Dave rushed back to the car and took out one of the sets, the pink one this time. He took the clothes into his hand, staring at the little animal in the front, trying to figure out what it was. He decided that it's a lamb and he pulled it over his left arm. His arm was longer than the baby cloth. So that's how small his babies would be.

He pushed the cloth away and closed his eyes as a few tears ran down his cheeks. It was so hard to go through this, but he promised himself that he would be strong in front of Sebastian. But he needed the tears right now. He needed to let his emotions take over his body for a while and he needed to break down for a bit. He couldn't go home like this.

~ o ~

Dave was late. Sebastian checked the time on his phone again and then tried to call the other was nervous because Dave didn't get home and he didn't answer the phone. He was afraid that something happened to Dave.

The door opened in the next second and he rushed into the living room to see who it was.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I had to stay at school for a little longer" Dave answered.

"I called you" Sebastian said.

"I know" Dave sighed.

"Then why didn't you pick up? Do you know how worried I was?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sorry, okay? Let's forget about it" Dave said and flopped down onto the couch with the food he had brought. "I bought dinner."

Sebastian sighed in frustration and joined Dave on the couch.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Of course not" Dave answered.

"Then why didn't you answer my calls? I was worried" Sebastian said.

"I had a long day" Dave said. Well, it was mostly true. "I needed some time alone."

He handed Sebastian his burger who opened it happily. Since he was pregnant, he needed only small things like food to be in a good mood and Dave was grateful for that.

"Next time, call me" Sebastian said. "The stress isn't good for the babies."

He froze immediately when he noticed what he had said. They hadn't talked about the babies for days and he was afraid he would ruin something by talking about them. He didn't even plan to talk about feeling the babies.

"I know" Dave replied finally and looked around, desperate for another topic. "Uhm... TV?"

"Yes!" Sebastian replied quickly. Anything but another sad evening.

~ o ~

With everything going on with the adoption, Sebastia forgot about school completely. His exams were over, he asked for scholarship, but that was all. He still attended Dalton as he waited for the decision about his scholarship. One afternoon, that he spent with watching TV and eating the remainings of the dinner Dave had cooked the previous night as he talked to the babies again, the bell rang. He frowned but climbed up from the couch, opening the door quickly.

"Sebastian Smythe?" the man in front of him asked.

"That's me" Sebastian nodded.

The man handed him a letter.

"You need to sign it here" the man said, showing at the line in the middle of the paper on his clipboard. "Thanks."

He turned around and left without saying goodbye right after Sebastian had signed the paper. He shook his head and slammed the door shut as he looked down at the envelope. His eyes widened as he saw the name of his school on it and he tore it open without hesitation.

He skipped the first few sentences and went to the important part.

"I can't believe it" he muttered and went back to the couch. He had to sit down.

Dave found him there half an hour later when he came home from school.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the pale looking Sebastian sitting on the couch, unmoving.

"I got my letter from the school" Sebastian answered.

"About your scholarship?" Dave asked. Sebastian nodded, looking at the wall. "I'm so sorry..."

"I did it."

"Uhm, what?" Dave asked in confusion.

"I have the scholarship" Sebastian smiled.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked.

As Sebastian nodded again, Dave rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

"Careful, my bump..." Sebastian started and Dave pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I can't believe it! You did it!" Dave said.

"Well, yeah" Sebastian replied.

"We're going to celebrate today" Dave said ad disappeared in the kitchen before Sebastian could stop him.

He watched from the door as Dave ran around the place, searching for something alcoholfree, so they could celebrate the good news and Sebastian could drink from it, too. Sebastian smiled softly as he watched Dave. Finally, they could have some happy moments after everything they had been through.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you, guys! I really needed your kind words.**

 **I'm glad you like this story.**

The weeks passed and the boys found themselves in the hospital again, waiting for the next ultrasound. It wasn't like the previous one. Jason and Ethan joined them again but the boys didn't find them as disturbing as before. They had each other and it was what really mattered.

They were sitting beside each other, with Sebastian's head resting on Dave's shoulder as they waited. They were holding each other's hands, staring at the wall. They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice the two man across them smiling. It was Jason who noticed their interwoven hands when they arrived and he shared knowing looks with his boyfriend. They had talked about Dave and Sebastian a lot and they were happy to finally see them together. They seemed like they were meant to each other.

"Sebastian Smythe?"

Sebastian sighed and let go of Dave's hand as he stood up, swaying slightly. His baby bump was so big, he couldn't hide it anymore and it caused him a lot of trouble because it got heavier with every single day. But Dave was beside him in a blink, putting an arm around him. Sebastian smiled and thanked him before walking into the examination room.

He went to take off his clothes and dress into the blue hospital clothes the nurse gave him. Dave stayed beside the bed, excited to see the babies again. Jason and Ethan moved back away from the bed to give the boys privacy but still close enough to see the screen.

Sebastian walked to the bed and sat down, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Hello, boys" Doctor Johnson greeted them and then she turned towards the two men standing a few feets away from them. "Gentleman."

As the doctor sat down and grabbed the probe from the machine beside the bed, Sebastian lay down, getting ready for the ultrasound.

"It will be cold" the doctor said. Sebastian just nodded. He knew what it was like, it wasn't his first ultrasound after all. "There are the babies."

Sebastian could see Dave fidgeting beside him, so he grabbed his hand. Their eyes met briefly and they smiled at each other. Then Sebastian turned back towards the screen and tried to breath properly. The babies were even bigger than earlier and completely human like. Even on the old screen, they looked beautiful.

"They are fine" Doctor Johnson said. "Although I would say they will arrive around the 36th week."

"Uhm... What?" Sebastian asked, sitting up straight. Was there something wrong with them.

The doctor smiled.

"Twins usually arrive a few weeks earlier. You don't have to worry about it" she said.

"And it won't be bad for them?" Sebastian asked in concern. Maybe his question was stupid but he had to know.

"If you can keep them inside until the 36th week, it will be alright" the doctor said. "If they come a little earlier, it won't be a problem either. Maybe they would have to stay in hospital for a few weeks but we have everything a premature baby would need. So don't worry and make sure you rest enough."

"Oh, don't worry, that's what I do most of the times" Sebastian smiled. And it was true. His teachers at school were all nice, making sure he didn't overstrain himself and at home... Well, Dave made sure he didn't even have to move from the couch if he didn't want to, bringing him food, drinks, and letting him sleep enough.

"Then I will meet you in a month" Doctor Johnson said and left them alone after giving them a few pictures of the babies.

Sebastian dressed up as quickly as his condition let him and stepped outside to join the others.

"These are yours" he said and pressed the pictures into Ethan's hands.

"Are you sure?" the man asked when he saw the pictures.

"Yeah. They are yours after all" Sebastian said, looking away.

"Uhm... But if we could have one of them..." Dave started uncertainly.

"Of course" Ethan smiled and picked a picture when both of the babies were shown. Dave took it from him and hid it into his pocket, careful to not meet Sebastian's eyes.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Jason asked. "We want to make another barbecue night."

"Oh, yes" Sebastian sighed. "I'm dying for a good steak."

Dave furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Sebastian well enough to know how depressed he was after the ultrasound appointment.

"That's great!" Ethan smiled. "Around 7?"

"Alright" Sebastian said.

They said goodbyes and the boys went back to the car.

"Okay. What was that?" Dave asked and opened the doors.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, looking away.

"You know exactly what I mean" Dave said, shaking his head. "You hate ultrasound nights. You usually aren't even well enough to get out of bed, and now you want to spent the evening with them?"

"We have to move on" Sebastian said sadly. "And if it means we have to have dinner with them, be that way. I'm tired of sitting at home, crying over our children we can't have."

Dave sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You're right" he said quietly. "But I still don't know if it's the best for us."

"We have to try" Sebastian replied. "If we don't feel well, we can go home."

"Alright" Dave smiled.

~ o ~

They were late. They wanted to leave in time but Sebastian couldn't find clothes he could wear. His baby bump was getting bigger with every day and it was hard to find clothes in his wardrobe that still fit. He had a new uniform for school but at home, he mostly just wear sweat pants or Dave's clothes but he couldn't go anywhere in those.

"You're pregnant and they know it" Dave said when he saw Sebastian was near to tears. "Just wear those black sweat pants. It will be fine."

"I don't want to look so awful" Sebastian sighed and sat down. "I should buy a few new clothes."

"Next week, okay?" Dave smiled. "We have to wait for my money to arrive."

"Right" Sebastian smiled sadly. "As soon as this is over, I will find a job. We need more money."

"We're fine" Dave replied. "You should focus on your studies."

"I don't want to go to college after graduation" Sebastian said quietly.

"What? You can't be serious!" Dave said. "Your grades are perfect. You have to go to college."

"Maybe I will" Sebastian nodded. "One day. If we don't have to worry about money anymore. Now let's go!"

He stood up from the bed and grabbed his pants, grimancing as he pulled them up. He hated looking like this, especially when Dave was perfect in his dark jeans and shirt.

"Don't you dare say I look great" Sebastian warned him as Dave opened his mouth.

"You look great" Dave smiled and pressed a quick kiss on Sebastian's lips. "Let's go! You will be hungry soon and we both know how you act if you can't have food in time."

"It's because of the pregnancy" Sebastian muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Sure" Dave smiled and jumped away when Sebastian reached out to snap his shoulder, laughing.

~ o ~

When they finally arrived, true to Dave's words, Sebastian was hungry. So he was in a bad mood. Since he had gotten into the second trimester and the babies had started growing rapidly, he was always hungry. And if he couldn't have food in time... well, he was unbearable.

"Could you drag your fat ass a little faster?" Sebastian growled.

"You didn't complain last night while you had your hands on my fat ass" Dave snickered.

"It was after dinner and we were in a dark room, don't forget" Sebastian smiled. "I didn't see your ass then."

"And you're happy that you can see it now" Dave joked.

"Oh, for the love of... Come on!" Sebastian said and dragged a laughing Dave to the door.

This time it was Jason who opened the door for them and led them into the garden. Ethan was there, preparing the dinner, and smiled when he saw the boys.

"Hello, boys" he greeted them. "We're almost ready."

"Great. Sebastian's hungry" Dave said and smiled when he saw Sebastian rolling his eyes.

"Sit down" Jason said.

They sat down and waited for the two men to join them. They finished in no time and sat down with the boys to eat dinner. They ate in silence for most of the time, only Jason asked a few questions about the food, and the boys – mostly Dave because Sebastian was busy with his food – answered them.

"How are you feeling?" Ethan asked Sebastian when they finished eating.

"It's getting harder" Sebastian admitted. "My baby bump is so big, I have trouble with sleeping and I can't wear my regular clothes."

"That's good, actually" Jason muttered and stood up, looking at his boyfriend. "We have something for you. You don't have to take it if you don't like it but..."

"Just show him" Ethan cut in.

Jason nodded and disappeared in the house for a minute. When he came back, he had a bag in his hands.

"Open it" he said excitedly.

Sebastian took the bag from him and opened it slowly.

And his eyes widened when he saw the clothes and pills in it.

"We know how much paternity clothes cost, so..." Ethan said quietly.

"We didn't know your size, so you should try them" Jason said.

Sebastian took out one of the jeans and ran his fingers through the comfortable looking cloth.

"Do you like them?" Ethan asked. They weren't sure if Sebastian would like the clothes they had bought him and he was nervous.

"They are beautiful" Sebastian smiled. "But I can't accept them. This is too much."

"You carry our children, we want you to feel comfortable" Jason smiled. "Oh, and there are some vitamins, too. It will be good for the kids."

"And if you need anything, just tell us. We can buy you anything" Ethan added.

Sebastian's cheeks turned red. He knew that Ethan and Jason just wanted the best for the babies, since they would be their parents, but it was too much. He didn't do this to get something in return, he just wanted the best for the babies.

"We can manage it on our own" Dave said gently, taking Sebastian's hand.

"I'm sorry. We didn't want to overstep..."

"It's fine" Sebastian cut in, silencing Ethan. "It's just... We do this for the babies' sake. You don't have to give us anything in return."

He looked down at his stomach sadly, stroking it lightly. He felt the babies moving around, like every time they got food. As if they wanted to let him know what he was about to lose.

"Consider it as a present from friends" Jason said. "We don't want to buy your children, don't feel that way. We just want to help. That's all."

Sebastian nodded.

"Thank you" he said after a short time.

"Try them on" Ethan said. "You can use our room or the other bedrooms. We will wait here."

"I will help you" Dave said suddenly and stood up to join Sebastian.

"Okay" Sebastian sighed and with the help of Dave, he stood up.

They went into the guest room. Sebastian thought that it was the best choice, with nothing to make them upset. He didn't want to see the nursery again, it would be too painful. He grabbed the clothes from the bag and took them up quickly. He hated his sweat pants, it was great to have something else to wear.

Luckily, they were all his size. The shirts were a little too big for now but he knew he could use them later.

"What do you think?" he asked, turning to Dave.

"I think you look great" Dave smiled, putting an arm around the pregnant boy.

"I still feel uncomfortable about this" Sebastian admitted.

"You don't have to accept them. You can say 'no'" Dave replied.

"I don't want to" Sebastian said. "It's nice that they bought these clothes for me, I just..."

"They are good people, remember?" Dave smiled. "They want the best for you and the babies, that's all."

"Right" Sebastian nodded. "Uhm... Do you think that I could stay in these? The pants are so comfortable."

"I don't think they would mind" Dave smiled.

Sebastian stepped away from him but after a second of hesitation, he stepped back to Dave to kiss him.

"What was that for?" Dave asked when Sebastian pulled away.

"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you" Sebastian said and stepped outside.

"Pregnancy hormones..." Dave muttered as he followed Sebastian.

They almost reached the end of the corridor when Sebastian turned around, facing the door of the nursery.

"Do you think we can look inside?" he asked uncertainly.

"Why not?" Dave asked, turning towards the room.

He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around in awe. The nursery was almost complete with everything the twins could need. The walls were light green with trees and flowers painted on it and there were two beds next to each other. Beside the walls, they could see dozens of toys, a rocking chair, and there was a wardrobe full of baby clothes.

"I didn't know they made it ready for the babies" Dave said quietly.

Sebastian didn't reply. He was standing beside one of the beds, facing away from Dave, looking down at the pink sheets. His eyes were burning with tears and he pressed his lips together tight to not make any noise. It was the place where their children would grow up. The things they couldn't give them. The future they wouldn't have, although he wanted it so badly.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked in concern.

"No" Sebastian whispered, turning towards Dave. "I want to go home."

"Come here" Dave said and put his arms around Sebastian to comfort him. "It will be alright."

"Why is it so painful?" Sebastian asked. He knew Dave couldn't give him the answer but he had to ask him.

"Because we love them" Dave replied and blinked rapidly. He didn't want his own tears escape his eyes when Sebastian needed him. "Come on, let's go home. You need to rest."

"Just give me a minute" Sebastian said. He closed his eyes to not see the room around them. He had to calm down and watching the nursery didn't help.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, hugging each other. They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't see Ethan and Jason standing at the stairs, watching them sadly.

~ o ~

Later that night, when Dave and Sebastian left, Jason stayed in the garden to clean up there while his boyfriend was washing up in the kitchen. Ethan was silent for the whole evening, thinking about the boys. He knew there was something wrong with them, they were always so sad, absolutely not like people who were ready to give up their babies. And after what he had seen upstairs, he made a decision that would be the best for all of them.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jason asked as he stepped inside. "You're so quiet."

Ethan took a deep breath and turned around to face the other man.

"We have to talk about the adoption" he said.

Jason nodded and sat down to the table, waiting for his boyfriend to follow him.

"We can't adopt these babies" Ethan said simply.

"You feel it, too" Jason smiled sadly.

"They aren't ready for that. You saw them upstairs, they were so sad..." Ethan said, shaking his head.

"We can call it off but I don't see how it would help Sebastian and Dave. They still need help if they want to raise the twins" Jason said.

"I know" Ethan nodded. "That's what I'm thinking about. I know Dave's family is not rich but if I'm right, Sebastian is the son of James Smythe."

"The lawyer James Smythe?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Smythe was a well known, successful lawyer, he had heard about him enough to know that he could afford to support his son and granchildren. "I don't understand. If Sebastian's family has enough money to help him and Dave raise the twins, why would the boys choose the adoption when they hate the whole idea?"

"That's what we have to figure out before doing anything" Ethan said thoughtfully. "Because one thing is for sure: they won't be able to give up on the babies, whether they know it or not. And we have to help them."

"And I have an idea" Jason smiled and jumped up to go and kiss his boyfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

School was getting harder for Sebastian. Since his baby bump kept growing and he couldn't fit into his old clothes anymore, people started staring at him. Especially at school. He couldn't walk down a corridor without at least a dozen students turning after him, watching his growing baby bump. It was even worse during Warblers auditions. Locked up in a small room with the boys who had already hated him because of the steroid scandal – it wasn't like they hadn't taken the stuff willingly – was the worst thing that could ever happened to him. He couldn't hide from their eyes and he couldn't block out their voices as they whispered behind his back about the babies and their father.

"I can't believe someone knocked him up" one of them whispered.

"Yeah. It's disgusting."

"I'm sure he forced someone into bed."

Sebastian pressed his lips together and looked up angrily. He had to fight off the urge to grab the gavel from the desk in front of him and throw it across the room, towards the others. They had no right to talk about him like this.

"I impregnated myself" he said with a forced smile. "Now shut up and focus on the songs."

"Come on, we're going to perform in a nursing home. They're too old to hear us singing" one of the boys, a dark haired one, said.

"At least we have a chance to perform somewhere" another boy said.

"We should practice for Nationals now. But, as we all know, some of us ruined our chances with their good ideas" dark haired boy said.

"Enough!" another council member, Aaron said.

"Why? It's all his fault, we all know!" dark haired boy said.

"Let's get this straight, Brad" Sebastian said, standing up. "First of all, it was Hunter's idea. Second of all, none of you had a problem with it when we won the competition. And you wouldn't if we still had the trophy. So shut the fuck up, you're just as guilty as me."

"Sebastian, sit down" Aaron whispered when he saw that the boys were close to fight.

"I won't sit down!" Sebastian shouted. "You can't blame me for everything because I'm not the only one responsible for this damn club. And you have no right to talk ill about me or my children because you don't know anything!"

He threw a last hateful glare towards the boys and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He ran down the stairs, towards his car. He wanted to go home and get away from all of his problems. At least for now.

~ o ~

Jason was nervous. He had never done something like this before and having his boyfriend beside him didn't help. They were sitting in the waiting room of Sebastian's dad, ready to talk to him. They hadn't told him what they wanted to talk about, of course. He had a bad feeling the man wouldn't like the topic at all.

They had spent the last week with searching for informations. They still hadn't known the whole story but they had found out that Sebastian was living with Dave because he had a fight with his dad. If it had been because of the babies or something else, they didn't know. So Ethan had convinced him to come to talk with James Smythe about his son.

The door opened and the two men stood up to walk inside, looking aorund in awe. Smythe's office was amazing, it was large with dark furniture and leather armchairs.

"Please, sit down" James said, motioning towards the armchairs. "Would you like something to drink?"

Jason looked at Ethan who squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"No, thank you" he said.

"Then let's talk about the case" Smythe said and sat down across them.

"Mr Smythe, we are here to talk about your son" Ethan said.

"I don't want to talk about him" James replied quickly with a dark expression.

"We need to" Jason said seriously.

"No, we don't need to" James said angrily. "Leave my office. Now."

"What do you think people would think about you when they find out you kicked out your own son?" Ethan asked.

"Are you threatening me?" Smythe asked as he jumped up.

"No" Ethan answered. "But we want the best for your son and his boyfriend, so we will talk about them."

"How do you know them?" Smythe asked. Sure, he barely knew his own son but he was sure he hadn't seen these men before.

"We met them through the adoption agency" Jason said.

James looked down and saw the two men holding each others hands. He grimanced in disgust.

"So you're like them" he spat.

"We are, then what?" Jason asked angrily but took a deep breath as Ethan shook his head beside him. "It's not the point. We came to talk about Sebastian."

"I don't want to talk about him, I told you" Smythe said.

"I don't care" Jason said confidently. "We will talk about him if you don't want us telling the reporters about your relationship with your son."

James took a few deep breaths and sat back down.

"I'm listening" he said.

"We thought that Sebastian and Dave wanted to adopt the twins because they didn't want to become parents. But we were wrong. We saw them, several times, when they thought we weren't watching them. They want those babies. And with the financial background of your family, it's hard to understand why you don't support them" Jason said.

"Because we don't need those freaks in our family" Smythe replied. "We take our traditions very seriously. Sebastian isn't married and his relationsip with that boy is completely unacceptable."

"Best father ever" Ethan muttered.

"I offered him to get an abortion. Nobody would have known about it and he could have continued his studies. But he wanted to be with that boy. So he had to leave" Smythe said easily.

"So you would let your own son suffer because you're a narrow-minded rich asshole?" Ethan asked, shaking with anger. "Wow, I understand why Sebastian left. Everything is better than living with someone like you."

"How do you dare talk to me like this?" Smythe hissed.

"You deserve it" Jason rolled his eyes. "But it's not the point. Sebastian and Dave are struggling and they really need your support right now. If you love your child, even the slightest, you should go and talk to him."

"It's not going to happen" James said without hesitation.

"Let's go" Ethan said quietly when he saw his boyfriend was close to hit the man. "It's still not over. We have other options."

Jason nodded and they stepped outside. Of course, they had other options, but the best would have been Sebastian's own parents. Sadly, Sebastian's father didn't want to know about his son.

~ o ~

Dave found Sebastian pacing in the living room when he got home. He could tell that the other boy was nervous and maybe angry because of something. Dave frowned and stepped forward.

"Hey" he greeted Sebastian quietly.

"Am I really intolerable?" Sebastian asked, turning to Dave.

"Okay... What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Everything!" Sebastian said, kicking the couch. "Those idiots at school talk about us behind my back and they think I can't hear them!"

"What did they say?" Dave asked quietly, his eyes flashing with anger.

Sebastian turned to look at Dave and he shook his head slowly. He couldn't tell Dave. He couldn't hurt him, he didn't deserve it.

"They mostly just talk about me" Sebastian replied. "Well, you know... How I got pregnant and stuff."

"What did they say?" Dave asked again.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head again. He got used to people telling horrible things about him and his family, but he knew Dave couldn't take it the way he could.

"Look, Dave, it's just..." he started but fell silent as he met Dave's eyes. "Fine. They think it's impossible for me to find somebody who's willing to fuck me and the babies must be some monsters."

Dave growled and hit the wall behind him.

"Dave, it's okay..."

"No, it's not!" Dave shouted. "If they think they can push us around like that, they are wrong!"

"Calm down, please..."

"I can't understand people like them!" Dave said, pacing in the middle of the room. "We're human beings, not freaks. Why can't they get it?"

"Dave, calm down!" Sebastian said loudly, grabbing the boy's arm to stop him. He had a long day and the last thing he needed was an angry Dave.

Dave took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"What about a walk in the park?" Sebastian offered. "I think we both need some fresh air."

"Yeah, you're right" Dave nodded.

"We could have some cheesecake on the way" Sebastian smiled.

"Oh, yes. That would be great" Dave replied. "Just give me a minute."

He disappeared in the bathroom, and Sebastian used that time to grab his jacket and wallet. He was tired as hell but maybe some fresh air would be good to clear his mind.

~ o ~

"What are you doing?" Dave asked the other day as they were sitting in front of the TV with their breakfast.

It was Saturday, the day they usually spent with lying on the couch and eating everything they had left in the fridge. Sebastian was lying beside him, with his plate on his growing baby bump.

"Look" he said, pointing at the plate.

Dave looked at the plate, frowning. He didn't know what Sebastian wanted with it, it was just...

Dave's eyes widened when he saw the plate moving slightly.

"Is it..."

"The babies" Sebastian smiled. "O at least one of them."

"Can I...?" Dave asked, reaching out towards Sebastian's bump.

"Of course" the other boy smiled.

Dave placed his hand over the baby bump and waited. Only seconds later, he felt something moving under the smooth skin of Sebastian's abdomen. And then another.

"I can feel them!" he shouted excitedly.

"It was about time, right?" Sebastian grinned.

"God, it's so amazing" Dave whispered and his smile grew wider with every little movement the babies made.

"Well, sometimes it's really irritating, I mean when I try to sleep and they just can't stop..."

Sebastian was silenced with a kiss and he smiled, pulling Dave's hands away from his baby bump and to his waist.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked as he felt Sebastian's hands sneaking under his shirt.

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked, pulling Dave into another kiss.

"We-we can't" Dave said suddenly, pulling away.

"Why not?" Sebastian frowned.

"Because of the babies" Dave answered.

"Okay, I don't understand" Sebastian said. He had no idea what had gotten into Dave.

"They..." Dave bit his lower lip, blushing. "They're there. I mean, I know they were here before but now I can feel them. And I don't want them... to know... You know, what we're doing."

Sebastian blinked, staring at Dave as if he had grown a second head.

"You're not serious, right?" he asked slowly.

"We won't have much time with them after their birth. I don't want them to remember me as the man who kept hitting their heads while they were in your uterus" Dave explained.

"You're an idiot" Sebastian said after a short silence.

"Why? You don't know how they feel..."

"But I'm sure they have no idea what we do when we fuck" Sebastian said.

"Do you have to call it fucking? It's gross" Dave grimanced

"You know they can't understand it, right?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"You can never know" Dave shrugged.

"Okay" Sebastian sighed. "I guess we should go back to watching TV."

"I thought you wanted to be with me" Dave said.

"Well, yeah. But I'm not in the mood anymore" Sebastian said, turning back to the TV show they were watching.

"You're not angry with me, right?" Dave asked quietly.

"No" Sebastian said honestly. "But once they are out, we will have a proper sex night."

"Sure" Dave laughed.

~ o ~

It was Sunday night, they were getting ready to go to sleep, when Dave's phone rang. He rushed out of the bedroom to find his phone that he had left somewhere in the kitchen. Or in the living room. Damn, where the hell was it ringing?

"Bathroom" Sebastian sighed, pressing the phone into Dave's hand.

"It's Ethan" he frowned. "What does he want so late?"

"Maybe you should pick up and find out" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes

"Right" Dave nodded and pressed the button. "Hey, Ethan!"

Sebastian leaned closer to listen to the conversation. Ethan seemed weirdly excited for some reason and he asked them to meet him and Jason the next evening. Dave looked at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow and the boy nodded.

"Yes, it will be fine" Dave said. "Your place? Yeah, 7 will be good. Bye."

He disconnected the call and pushed the phone back into his pocket.

"What do you think they want?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"I have no idea" Dave sighed.

"I don't like it" Sebastian shook his head.

"Calm down, it will be fine. Surely they just want us to see some baby stuff they've bought or something" Dave smiled.

"I hope you're right" Sebastian muttered thoughtfully. Dave had to be right. But why did he have that bad feeling then?

 **What do you think, what do Ethan and Jason want to talk about?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been waiting for this chapter for so long.:)**

 **I need to find names for the kids, so if you have a favourite name – or two –, please let me know.**

Sebastian squeezed Dave's hand hard as they walked to the front doot of Jason and Ethan's house. He had a bad feeling that he wouldn't like what they wanted to talk about and it just got worse with every step they took.

"Calm down" Dave whispered when he saw Sebastian jump from the sound of the doorbell.

"I'm calm" Sebastian said.

"Right" Dave rolled his eyes. He was completely calm. He thought Sebastian was paranoic and the men just wanted to have dinner with them, nothing else.

"Hey, boys" Jason said as he opened the door. "Come in!"

This time, they didn't go to the garden. Jason led them into the living room where Ethan was waiting for them. Both of the men were practically vibrating with excitement. Okay, Dave started thinking that Sebastian was right.

"You wanted to talk about something" Dave said.

"That's right" Ethan nodded.

"Sit down" Jason said, motioning towards the couch.

Sebastian grabbed Dave's hand and flopped down onto the couch, with his hands resting on his growing baby bump. The kids wouldn't stop kicking him from the inside, they were just as nervous as his parents, Sebastian could tell.

"Okay. So... Would you like something to drink?" Ethan asked.

"No. But you should finally tell us what you wanted to talk about because I have a feeling we won't like it at all" Sebastian said honestly.

Jason and Ethan looked at each other nervously. It was time to tell the boys the truth and they were afraid of their reactions. But it had to be done. Jason sighed and turned back to face the boys.

"It's about the twins" he said seriously. "We can't adopt them."

Sebastian felt his heart skipping a beat. They couldn't... They wouldn't... But the babies needed parents and Jason and Ethan were perfect! How were they supposed to find another couple when they had only a few more months left? If they were lucky, of course. If the babies decided to come out earlier, they wouldn't have more than a month. And they had to meet the future parents, make sure they were good enough for their babies... How could Ethan and Jason do this to them?

"You can't do this" he said finally. "They... They deserve the best and we know you could give them that. That's why we chose you!"

"No, Sebastian. We can't give them what they need but we know who can" Ethan said quietly.

"Who?" Dave asked, coming out of his stupor.

"You" Jason smiled. "Look, we aren't stupid. We know that you don't want to give up on this babies and that's fine, really. We can completely understand."

"No, you don't understand" Sebastian said and forced himself to take a deep breath. Stress wasn't good for the babies. "We can't raise them. Trust me, we went through this dozens of times. We don't have enough money to raise them."

"But I have."

Sebastian jumped up so fast he almost fell forward under the weight of his stomach. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it for a while but he still knew who it belonged. He turned around with wide eyes, looking straight at the small woman. Yeah. She hadn't changed at all.

"Grandma?" he asked in disbelief.

"If you weren't pregnant, I would love to slap you right now" the woman said.

Sebastian smiled. Kathryn Rowland, the mother of his mother had been his favourite grandparent when he had been young. The woman had that spirit nobody else in his family had.

"We're going to leave you alone" Ethan said and grabbed Jason's hand, pulling him out of the room.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian asked.

"I wanted to see my favourite grandchild" Kathryn said as she stepped closer, her eyes on Sebastian's baby bump. Sebastian prepared himself for disgusted look, hateful words, but none of them came. Kathryn smiled at him almost... lovingly?

"I don't understand" Sebastian said. "I haven't seen you for more than ten years. Why are you here now? I thought you hated me."

"No, I hate that asshole you call father" Kathryn answered. "I still don't understand why your mother and my husband chose him. Sure, he has enough money, but he's lacking a lot of more important things. Like a heart, for example."

Sebastian smiled sadly. Sure, his father had been a cruel man, he had proved it when he couldn't accept Sebastian's pregnancy. Or Dave. Or anything his son related.

"So he's the one?" Kathryn asked, turning towards Dave who was standing behind them awkwardly.

"Yes" Sebastian smiled, taking Dave's hand. "He's Dave."

"Kathryn" Sebastian's grandmother smiled. "Sebastian's grandmother."

"Nice to meet you, Madam" Dave said politely.

"He seems nice" Kathryn said as she turned back to Sebastian.

"He is" Sebastian nodded.

"I still don't understand you, boys. Why haven't you come to me? You would have given up on your children instead of asking for my help?" Kathryn asked.

"I thought you would hate me for this" Sebastian said, looking away.

"I'm not your father, Sebastian" Kathryn said. "And I'm not as stupid as your mother. I feel ashamed because of her. I didn't raise her like this."

"They wanted me to get an abortion" Sebastian said, blinking rapidly. He felt his eyes burning with tears, because of the pain or happiness, he didn't know. His head was still spinning and couldn't believe it was happening. That they had a chance to keep the babies. It was a miracle. And miracles never happened to Sebastian Smythe.

"I'm so sorry, my child" Kathryn said, putting her arms around Sebastian. "But it will be fine. I'm here now and I will help you."

"You... you want to help us?" Dave asked quietly.

"Of course I do" Kathryn said. "You don't have to worry about the money anymore. I can give you everything you need. You can move in with me and you can focus on your studies while I'm at home with the twins. It will be fine."

"I don't know what to say, grandma" Sebastian said.

"A thank you will be enough" Kathryn said.

"Thank you" Sebastian said.

~ o ~

They spent the next evening at Sebastian's grandmother. Kathryn mostly lived in New York but she had a large house in Westerville, large enough for all of them. She had asked them to go over for dinner, so they could talk about the future.

Dave felt uneasy about the whole situation. He was incredibly happy to be able to keep the babies, although he needed a few hours to realise it was really happening. On the other hand... Sebastian was so excited and he seemed like he forgot about them completely. He couldn't talk about anything but his grandmother, how they would live with her, how their life became perfect in a blink. It was like a knife stabbed into Dave's heart. If Sebastian moved in with his grandmother, not having to worry about money anymore, it could mean that he didn't want Dave anymore. That he would be just a friend, the father of Sebastian's children, but nothing more. And it hurt so much.

"I'm gonna call Miranda in the morning" Kathryn said. "Don't worry about the baby supplies. We still have enough time to buy everything."

"I don't even know what we will need. It came so suddenly" Sebastian said.

"We can check the list online" Dave said.

"That's not necessary. We can go to Miranda's shop and ask for her help" Kathryn said.

Dave nodded and went back to his dinner as Sebastian and his grandmother continued talking about the babies. Dave felt so lost and unwanted. Maybe it would be the best if he went home.

"Do you want to see the babies' room?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes!" Sebastian said excitedly.

They stood up and went upstairs, walking into the first room left. Kathryn opened the door and motioned them to step inside. Sebastian was the first and Dave followed him closely. He still felt so uneasy in this house.

"They can have their own rooms later, of course, but I think we should keep them together at first" Kathryn said.

"Yeah, it would be the best" Sebastian said. "Here's enough space for two beds and a wardrobe and we could keep the rest of the baby supplies in another room."

"And you still have your own room, if it's good enough for you" Kathryn said. "But of course you can pick out another one."

"No, it will be fine" Sebastian said.

"Great! Uhm... There's another thing I want to talk to you about. Privately" Kathryn said, looking at Dave.

"I'm gonna wait outside" Dave nodded and left the room.

He went downstairs, stepped through the front door – and slammed it behind him, hard. He had a few ideas what Kathryn wanted to talk about. She wanted Sebastian to move in with her, bring the twins with him, but she didn't want to see Dave. It was understandable somewhere. She wanted to take care of her grandson and his children, not another boy who was in their life just because he had had sex with her grandson. She would convince Sebastian to leave Dave and he would be left alone again. If he was lucky, he could see the twins sometime but he had a bad feeling that Sebastian would forget him easily once he gets back to his normal life. Dave wasn't special at all. He didn't have much money, he had only a small apartment in the worst area of Westerville and even after finishing his studies, he wouldn't have too much chance to get a job that pays enough to take care of his family's needs.

By the time Sebastian joined him outside, Dave was sure he would leave him. Soon. Probably before the twins' birth.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked as they got home. Dave hadn't said a word in the car and he was worried.

"Yeah" Dave said quietly. "Are you happy to see your grandmother again?"

"Yes" Sebastian nodded, smiling. "I really enjoyed her company when I was young and it's good to see her again."

Dave muttered something under his breath and went into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sebastian asked in concern. "You're acting weird."

"I'm perfectly fine" Dave said with a forced smile.

"Do you think you can fool me?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dave sighed and turned back to face the pregnant boy. They had to talk about it eventually, he couldn't live with this uncertainty too long.

"You're going to move to her, right?" Dave asked.

"Yes" Sebastian said as if it was obvious. Well, not for Dave.

"Can I... Will you allow me to see the twins sometime?" Dave said, swallowing hard to make the lump in his throat disappaer.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sebastian frowned.

"Well, if you won't live here anymore... She can give you everything you need. And... And you won't need me anymore" Dave said, looking away.

Sebastian shook his head and swore quietly as he stepped closer to the other boy.

"Look at me" Sebastian said, forcing Dave to look at him. "You think that I will leave and forget about you completely, right?"

Dave blushed and closed his eyes.

"I thought you know me better than this" Sebastian said and turned away.

"What?" Dave frowned.

"Dave, we're boyfriends. We love each other. We went through the most horrible stuff in the past few months but we're still here, together. Do you really think that I would leave you after all of these?" Sebastian asked.

"You-you won't?" Dave asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Sebastian almost shouted. "God, you're such an idiot sometimes."

"But you said you would move in with your grandmother..."

"Only if you come with me" Sebastian cut in before Dave could finish the sentence. "That's what we've talked about. My grandmother wanted to know how serious our relationship is and if you wanted to live there with us."

 _Oh._ That was certainly unexpected.

"And what did you say?" Dave asked quietly.

"That I would be happy to live there. With the twins and you. I won't accept another option" Sebastian said seriously.

"She could have said no" Dave said, still not believing his own ears.

"Then we would have figured out how to raise the kids on our own" Sebastian replied. "But it looks like she likes you. And she has no problem with you coming with me."

"Please, tell me it's true" Dave muttered. He wanted to. He so wanted it to be true. That they could finally be happy together, as a family.

"It's true" Sebastian smiled. "We're going to keep the babies and raise them together."

Dave felt tears running down his face. After months that had seemed like a nightmare, they could finally be happy. Together. They could finally have everything they wanted.

"Okay, you should stop crying because these damn hormones..."

Dave stepped forward and out his arms around Sebastian. He didn't care about his tears or anything else. He finally had everything that he needed in his life and it was all that mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so nervous about this chapter. I hope you like it, as well as the names.**

The weeks passed fast. They had so much to do, buy everything and make the nursery ready for the twins, the boys didn't even realise that they were only days away from their children's birth. The only indication was Sebastian's growing baby bump that made him almost unable to leave the house, so they spent most of the time at home. Dave skipped his trainings to be there for his boyfriend if he needed him and only left if it was necessary. Sebastian was so grateful for that. He didn't like being alone in the large house, turning from one side to the other as he couldn't do much more, but Dave always made him smile and forget about his condition.

One day, Sebastian was lying in his bed, considering if he should get up. He was hungry but the kitchen seemed to be so far, he didn't have energy for going down there for food.

"Here" Dave said as he entered the room with a plate in his hands.

"Oh, thank God" Sebastian said and sat up slowly. "How did you know that I was hungry?"

"You're always hungry" Dave mused.

"That's not true" Sebastian said.

"It is" Dave replied.

"Okay, shut up and leave me and my sandwich alone" Sebastian said and bit down into his sandwich, humming happily.

"Are you ready for graduation?" Dave asked.

Sebastian stopped chewing on his sandwich and turned towards Dave angrily. They had talked about it earlier and Sebastian had made it clear that he didn't want to be there. He hated his classmates and he wasn't in the mood to listen to their comments right before giving birth to the twins.

"I told you once. I won't go there and let the others make fun of me" he said.

"You shouldn't let them go away with what they said" Dave said. He stood up, walked to the wardrobe and took out Sebastian's clothes for graduation. "Come on, you can do this."

"No" Sebastian replied instantly.

"Do it for me and the kids" Dave pleaded.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his forehead. Puppy eyes. It was so not fair considering his condition.

"Okay" he said finally. "But we come back as soon as we can. I need some more time to rest before the surgery."

"Alright" Dave said excitedly and kissed his boyfriend.

"I'm going to regret this" Sebastian muttered.

~ o ~

The next day, after pressing himself into his clothes, Sebastian went with Dave to Dalton for the graduation ceremony. Most of the students were there with their parents and looking at them made Sebastian want to vomit. He still hated his own parents and watching the others being happy their own... It made him upset. But he wouldn't tell about it anyone, not even Dave.

"I'm gonna wait here. It will be alright" Dave said and kissed Sebastian one more time before taking a seat.

Sebastian took a deep breath and walked forward. He could see some of the students staring at him, but he didn't care. Dave was right. He finished his studies, he was one of the best students, he was about to have his own family and he had gotten his letter from Yale. He was about to start his studies there, living in his grandmother's house with the twins and Dave. His life was perfect, he was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Look, somebody swallowed a watermelon."

Sebastian heard laughing behind his back and he turned around to face the boy. Brad. He had gotten out of his way in the last weeks but it was time to give him a piece of his mind.

"Jealous?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Why? Because I don't like a whale?" Brad asked, laughing again.

"I may look like a whale but it's because I'm carrying my babies. It's just temporary. I will be back to my normal state in a week. But unfortunately, your stupidity won't go away so easily. See you in New Heaven" Sebastian said but turned back again, smiling cruelly. "Oh, wait. We won't meet there because you didn't get in. Such a shame."

Brad glared at him angrily but Sebastian didn't care. This time, he was the one walking away triumphantly.

The ceremony itself was literally painful. It was long and Sebastian couldn't sit with the twins playing football in his large stomach. So when he was called to the stage, he was happy to stand up. Being there wasn't good for him, he knew it. He had a few painful cramps, probably because of sitting there for so long. He couldn't wait to go home and have some rest.

He had to wait some more on the stage and he held his huge baby bump, swaying on his feet. It was so uncomfortable, he just wanted it to be over. The cramps continued coming, making it even harder to stand.

He was the first one coming down from the stage when it was finally over, walking towards Dave slowly.

"I'm so proud of you" Dave said.

"Okay, okay. Can we go home, please? I need to lie down" Sebastian groaned.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked in concern.

"I had a few cramps. They will go away once I have some rest" Sebastian said.

"Cramps?" Dave asked, turning pale in a second.

"Yeah. But don't worry, it's just... Oh!"

Luckily, Dave was there to catch him, or else Sebastian would have fallen forward. This time the pain was much worse than the previous ones and he wasn't prepared for that.

"We have to go to the hospital" Dave said, grabbing Sebastian's arm. "You're in labor."

"What? No, no. We still have some time left. I-I'm not ready" Sebastian said desperately.

"You are. Don't worry, it will be fine" Dave said, trying to hide how nervous he was.

He helped Sebastian go back to the car and sit down, then he rushed to the other door and started the car. He had to rmeind himself to be careful if they didn't want an accident. He had to get them to the hospital as soon as possible.

"I have to call grandma" Sebastian said after another contraction.

"I will call her from the hospital" Dave said.

"God, we don't even have names for the babies" Sebastian muttered.

"It's not important. Let's just focus on one thing now, we can find them names after their birth" Dave said.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent. Dave forced himself to focus on the road and not watch Sebastian who was sitting beside him with his hands over his baby bump. Dave was just as worried as his boyfriend but he had to be strong for both of them.

When they finally reached the hospital, Dave left Sebastian in the car as he rushed inside to find doctor Johnson. When he found the woman, he told her everything and went back for Sebastian with two nurses. The boy was still in the car, panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked and leaned down, putting his arms under Sebastian's legs and behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as Dave lifted him up into his arms.

"Carrying you" Dave answered. "It's not like you can stand on your fett, right?"

If he hadn't been in so much pain, Sebastian would have protested, but he had no strength for that. He still couldn't believe that it was happening, that he would give birth soon. He realised that he wasn't ready for that, not at all. And he panicked.

"I can't do it" he said.

"You can" Dave replied.

"No. I-I can't. I'm not ready" Sebastian said.

"I don't think you have a choice" Dave smiled.

"God, I hate you so much" Sebastian muttered.

Dave pressed his lips together to not laugh. Sebastian in pain was really funny but it wasn't time for joking. They were about to welcome their children and it was the important.

"Bring him into the examination room" Doctor Johnson ordered when they got inside. "The surgery room is ready. We're going to take them out."

"I'm scared" Sebastian said quietly, so only Dave could hear him.

"I will be there with you" Dave reassured him.

"What if something goes wrong? I don't want to die" Sebastian said.

"You're not going to die. Stop being so pessimist" Dave said. He was scared, too, but Sebastian was close to hyperventillating, he had to show him that he wasn't afraid of the surgery.

"Dave, go and get dressed. We're going to prepare Sebastian for the C-section" Doctor Johnson said.

"Right" Dave nodded. "I will be back soon."

He looked into Sebastian's desperate eyes once more and then followed the nurse outside. He had to get back to his boyfriend as soon as possible.

After getting into his blue hospital clothes, he was led into another room. Sebastian was there, lying on the table. He was covered in nothing but a sheet and he sighed in relief when he saw Dave.

"Finally, you're back" he said.

"Yeah" Dave smiled and turned to the doctors around them. "So what now?"

"Stay at his head. We're going to take the babies out" Doctor Johnson said. Dave recognized her from her voice since he could see nothing but her eyes from her mask.

"Okay" Dave sighed.

For the first few minutes, everything was fine. Sebastian got the anesthetic and when he couldn't feel anything, the doctors stepped closer to the table and started the surgery. Luckily, they couldn't see anything from the sheets and people standing around them but Dave still felt sick. He was squeezing Sebastian's hands tightly, watching his face nervously.

"Don't be afraid" he said.

"Uhm, you know you're the one squeezing my hand so hard, right?" Sebastian smiled weakly. "Are you alright? You look so pale."

"I'm fine" Dave said weakly.

"Are you sure? Look, if you don't feel well, you can get out..."

"I'm fine" Dave repeated. He wasn't fine at all but his boyfriend was in the middle of a serious surgery, he had to be there for him.

"Baby A is almost here" Doctor Johnson smiled.

Dave made the mistake of looking down towards her hands. He didn't see too much, just some dark liquid soaking through the sheets. He swallowed and tightened his grip around Sebastian's hand. It was blood.

"Dave, you're not going to faint, right?" Sebastian asked in worry when he saw Dave's face turning green.

But it was too late. Dave's eyes slammed closed and he fell back onto the hard floor.

~ o ~

Dave woke up to the throbbing in his head. He groaned and turned to his side, rubbing his forehead. He had no idea where he was, he could only feel the pain in his head.

"Ouch!" he groaned as something hard collided with his chest.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Would you be so nice to open your fucking eyes or are going to sleep some more?"

Dave opened his eyes and blinked. He was in a bright room, lying in a bed, and Sebastian was there with him, lying in another bed a few feets away from him.

"What happened?" Dave asked and sat up slowly. He still felt dizzy and disoriented.

"You fainted in the surgery room" Sebastian smiled. "Why haven't you told me that you're afraid of blood?"

Blood... Surgery room... The twins!

"Are they okay?" Dave asked, jumping out of the bed. He tripped over his own feet and fell down beside the bed.

"Calm down, they're fine" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I only saw them for a minute but the doctor promised me that we can see them once I'm allowed to get up."

"How are you?" Dave asked.

"I feel like a freaking vegetable" Sebastian sighed. "I can't wait to get up."

"Are you in pain? Should I call somebody?" Dave asked in concern.

"No, not now" Sebastian shook his head. "I texted my grandma and Jason. They're going to visit us tomorow."

"Good" Dave muttered.

"But I thought we could use this time to talk about the babies' names" Sebastian said.

"Only if you're well enough for that" Dave said.

"Well, it's not like I can go anywhere, so..." Sebastian shrugged.

"Do you have any ideas?" Dave asked.

"I thought about it a lot while I was waiting for you to wake up" Sebastian said. "And I have a name for the girl but I don't know if you would like it."

"Tell me" Dave replied.

"I think we should name her after my grandmother. She helped us so much, I think it's only fair this way" Sebastian said.

"Do you want to call her Kaithryn?" Dave asked with a raised eyebrow. He liked Sebastian's grandmother, she was an amazing woman, but still...

"No, not exactly. I think we should call her Katy" Sebastian said.

"Katy?" Dave asked, thinking about it. "Yeah. I guess it would be fine. It's short and sweet, perfect for a baby girl."

"And you could give the boy's name" Sebastian offered.

"Jay" Dave said after a few minutes. "Because of Jason and if I'm not mistaken, it was the name of Ethan's father as well."

"Jay" Sebastian muttered, smiling. "I like it."

"Then I guess we have the baby names" Dave laughed.

"Yeah. I just hope the others will like it" Sebastian replied.

"They will" Dave said confidently.

~ o ~

A few hours later, Sebastian was allowed to sit up and when he did it, the nurse told him to stand up. It was a hard process, his wound hurt like hell, but Dave was there and helped him to take the first steps. Sebastian gritted his teeth to not make any noise as he walked to the door. The nurse promised him that he could see the twins if he was able to walk down the corridor and Sebastian did his best to make it. He wanted to see the babies and he knew that Dave felt the same way.

"I will be back in a few minutes" the nurse said when they got back into the room and Sebastian sat down.

"Thank you" Sebastian smiled and watched the nurse disappear before he turned to Dave. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah" Dave admitted. "I can't believe that we're parents."

"We are" Sebastian laughed. "Oh, poor kids. They don't know what they've gotten into."

"What? We will be amazing parents" Dave said.

"Do you know how to change diaper?" Sebastian asked.

"Uhm... No but you will teach me how to do it" Dave grinned.

"Haha, very funny" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"What? It's all natural. You're supposed to know how to do it" Dave said seriously.

"Of course. Just like the other father" Sebastian replied.

"You mean you don't know how to change diaper?" Dave asked, somewhat nervously.

"No. You were the one reading baby books, not me" Sebastian said.

"God, we're horrible parents" Dave sighed.

"Yeah. But I think it's too late to change anything" Sebastian sighed.

"I don't want to change anything" Dave said. "I love these kids and I'm happy to have them."

"Me too" Sebastian smiled.

The nurse came back minutes later with two little babies. One of them was dressed in pink and the other in blue. Just like in the movies. The woman told them that they had some time alone and left the boys with their children before they realised what was happening. Sebastian held the girl and Dave the boy in his arms and they looked at each other desperately.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Dave asked quietly.

"I don't know" Sebastian replied, now looking down at the little girl in his arms. "Look, she has your eyes. She's so beautiful."

Dave smiled as he watched Sebastian with the baby. They looked so beautiful. Dave had never thought that Sebastian could act like this. He took a deep breath and looked down at the boy in his arms. He was quiet, watching his father in interest. He was so small, Dave was afraid that he would break him.

"Just like him" Dave said. The boy didn't remind him of himself or Sebastian, but he had his eyes. Hell, he even looked like him. It was so cute.

"We found you names" Sebastian said, still watching his baby daughter. "Yours is Katy and your brother is called Jay. Do you like it?"

The girl gave a strange noise but Sebastian hoped it was because she liked the name, not because she hated it.

"We have to stay here for a little while but if everything goes well, we can go home tomorrow. And then we can spend all of the time together" Dave said, talking to his son.

"Yeah. Your room is ready and believe me, it's beautiful. You will like it" Sebastian said.

For the next few minutes, they were silent and spent the time with watching the babies. The twins fell asleep in the warmth of their parents' arms, Jay first but his sister followed him just a minute later. When they didn't open their eyes again, Dave looked up at Sebastian as if he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked when Dave didn't talk.

"Do you... do you still think that it was a mistake?" Dave asked hesitantly.

Sebastian smiled and answered without hesitation.

"No. Not at all."

 **One more chapter left.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is the last chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for your support, for reading and reviewing this story.**

 _1 year later_

It was the first birthday of the twins, Sebastian and Dave were getting ready for the big day. They decided to make a small party for the kids with Sebastian's grandmother, Dave's father and Jason and Ethan who had become the boys' best friends in the previous months. Dave was with the children in the garden, enjoying the beautiful sunny day while Sebastian prepared their lunch.

So much had changed in the past year. The boys had moved into Kathryn's house, Dave had transfered school to be with his family, Sebastian almost ended his first year at the university and he finally learnt how to cook. They raised their children together which seemed really tiring sometimes but they solved the problems together. And they were so incredibly happy.

"They're here" Dave shouted, walking into the kitchen with the kids in his arms.

Sebastian turned around to look at his family and laughed. Katy and Jay were hanging in their father's arms, kicking him and tugging at his ears happily while Dave grimanced. He was always patient with them and the twins had learnt fast that they could do anything, their father would never be angry with them. And they used this information against Dave every possible time.

"Where are the birthday kids?" Jason asked as he stepped into the kitchen with Ethan following him closely.

"God, you're huge" Ethan said and grabbed Katy from Dave's arm, earning a relieved sigh from the man.

"Thank you" Dave said and was happy to give Jay to Jason.

"Where did you leave the others?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed a bowl and the plates from the counter.

"In the garden. Everybody's ready for the presents?" Jason asked excitedly.

"I hope you didn't buy them too many toys. They've already more than they need" Sebastian said.

"Let's say we left a few items in the shop" Ethan muttered.

"Dear God" Dave sighed.

"Hey, it's their first birthday! They deserve the best" Paul Karofsky said from the open door. "Here are my beautiful grandchildren! Come to grandpa!"

Since none of the children could walk, when they were put down onto the ground, they started crawling towards their grandfather who crouched down, waiting for them with open arms.

"Dave, don't let them! The floor is dirty" Sebastian gasped when he came back from the garden.

"Calm down, honey, they need some dirt" Dave said.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. Dave took everything so easily but since the babies never got sick, Sebastian started thinking that he was right. Maybe he shouldn't be so worried about them.

"Okay. Let's go outside. Lunch is ready" Sebastian said in the end and grabbed Katy and left Jay for Paul to carry outside.

Kathryn was waiting for them in the garden and she wasn't alone. There was a clown beside her and Dave looked at Sebastian in confusion when he saw him.

"Uhm... Should we tell him that he's come to the wrong adress?" Dave whispered.

"It's grandma's present for the twins" Sebastian explained.

"Aren't they too young for that?" Dave frowned.

"At least we have somebody to watch the kids while we eat" Sebastian shrugged.

"Okay" Dave sighed and stepped forward.

It turned out that the twins hated the clown, they were afraid of him, no matter how friendly the man tried to be. They ended up in Sebastian and Dave's arms, watching the clown carefully. They even refused to eat or look at their presents, so Kathryn paid for the man and sent him home, so they could enjoy the birthday party.

"This is from your grandfather" Paul said and handed the twins two boxes. "These are the first presents and you will get a cake soon. Believe me, it looks great."

"Thank you, Dad" Dave said and he helped Katy open her box. There was a ball inside of it, just like in Jay's. They were the same size but Jay's was blue and Katy's was pink. It didn't matter for the twins, though. They changed their presents in no time and were happy with each other's balls.

"So I guess they don't care about the colour" Paul muttered.

"The other's toys are always the best" Sebastian laughed.

"Open the other boxes!" Ethan said excitedly.

Sebastian put down Katy and walked to the first large box on his left. With his children's help – okay, mostly with Dave's help – he opened the box and gasped when he saw the large baby truck in it.

"This is for Jay, but they can exchange their presents if Katy wants to use it" Jason smiled.

Sebastian opened the other box, there was a smiliar toy but it was pink and looked like a sport car.

"Guys, we can't accept it..." Sebastian started but Jason waved him down.

"The kids deserve it" he said. "Besides, I'm sure our son will borrow it."

It took them alomost a whole minute to understand what Jason was talking about. Their son... But Jaosn and Ethan didn't have...

"You're getting a baby!" Dave shouted excitedly.

"We are" Ethan said.

"Oh, guys, this is amazing" Sebastian said and stepped closer to hug the men.

When Sebastian and Dave had decided to keep the twins, Jason and Ethan had tried the adoption one more time. They hadn't had luck in the past year but now it seemed like it was finally happening. They were getting a baby they deserved.

"The agency called us last week" Ethan explained. "We met the couple a few times and they decided to give us their baby. The girl is in the last trimester, so we're going to be parents in a few weeks."

"I'm so happy for you" Dave smiled.

"Yeah. You clearly deserve to become parents" Sebastian said. It was true. Jason and Ethan had prooved in the previous month that they had been born to raise kids. The twins loved them and it couldn't be otherwise with their own child.

"Thank you. We're so nervous" Jason said.

"And excited. I can't believe this is finally happening" Ethen added.

"Babbaaa!" the twins screamed in union, making the adults around them laugh.

"That's true. They're getting a baby" Sebastian said and lifted Katy off the ground.

The afternoon went well after that. They eat lunch and tried the new toys. The twins preferred the truck and after a short fight over it, they ended up using it as a walker, walking around the garden while clinging into the toy. When they seemed tired and abandoned the truck to crawl back to their parents, Paul brought the cake out of the kitchen. It was a large one with marzipan figures on the top of it and with two candles. The twins didn't care about the candles, they wanted to get to the figures and only ate from the cake because they hoped they would get the the marzipan in the end.

When they finished eating, Dave and Sebastian started cleaning up and the others stayed with the children. Unfortunately, none of them knew how quickly they could move. The cake was still on the table and nobody was watching them, so the twins took the opportunity and grabbed the edge of the tray, pulling in towards them.

"No!" Sebastian shouted as he came back from the kitchen with Dave but it was too late.

The cake was already on the ground between the kids who kept staring at its ruins with wide eyes. After a second of silence, Jay started crying and to make him calm down, his sister grabbed a fistful of the cake and pressed it to Jay's face. The boy fell silent immediately.

"Katy, you shouldn't..."

Dave fell silent when Jay grabbed a piece of cake and threw it into his sister's face. Katy, as a true diva, turned to her parents and started crying.

"You started it, little one" Sebastian said and stepped closer to get the kids out of the cake. "Hey!"

As he reached the twins, both of them lifted their hands and pressed them to Sebastian's pants, covering him in white cream.

"Good job" Dave whispered from behind Sebastian, unable to hide his smile.

"Very funny. Do you want some?" Sebastian asked and grabbed some cake from the ground, throwing it towards Dave.

"Hey, it's not fair!" Dave said as he jumped forward to join the cake fight.

"I can't believe they're raising children" Kathryn sighed, shaking her head.

"They're good parents" Paul replied. "Some fun never hurts."

"I can't agree more" Jason nodded.

Dave and Sebastian ended up lying in the middle of the cake, with the twins in their arms, laughing.

"God, I didn't think it would be so hard with them" Sebastian said, kissing Jay's forehead. He felt bad for what they had done to the cake Paul had brought for the children.

"What are you talking about? The hardest part is just coming" Dave said. "School, girlfriends, boyfriends..."

"No, no, no. I don't want to hear" Sebastian said quickly.

"We're going to get through it. Together" Dave said, taking Sebastian's hand to kiss it.

Sebastian sighed heavily but he knew Dave was right. They had a lot of difficulties waiting for them but they would get over them, together. Because there was nothing that could ruin their perfect little family.


End file.
